A Burning Question
by SocialDegenerate
Summary: Yohji finally gets an opportunity to ask Aya something he's always wanted to know...
1. Chapter 1

**Rated high just to be safe- naughty language and probable yaoi later.  
Line rules indicate change in POV**

* * *

"Kudoh. Tell me again why you've dragged me out with you? Especially on the first day we've had off in God knows how long?"

Uh oh. The look I'm getting from Aya promises that my death is going to be slow, and most probably painful. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get him out of the Koneko for once. What can I say; I was only trying to help! Not much I can do if the guy doesn't seem to understand the concept of socialising.

"Well you see, oh great sombre one, I decided that you need a tan. It seriously can't be healthy to be as pale as you, even if you ARE a redhead!"

…That probably wasn't the greatest thing I could've said. Why is it that when it comes to Aya, everything I say is utterly stupid? Oh well, too late now. Guess it's time for some damage control. Aya's just moved from a level 3 death glare to a level 5. Worst I've ever seen was a level 9- I was stupid enough to make a slightly negative comment about his precious sister. For a somewhat emotionally repressed assassin, he sure is touchy when it comes to that girl. I dread to think what a level 10 would look like. Maybe it'd melt my face off…maybe it'd melt HIS face off! Heh heh, now that has possibilities! Oh crap, I think he's just gone to level 5 and a half…

"What on Earth are you smirking at, you imbecile? And what gives you the right to decide what is best for me? Look at you, you can't even go five minutes without inhaling numerous deadly toxins straight into your lungs, and don't even get me STARTED on the copious amounts of alcohol and the casual sex. You can talk all you want to me about what's healthy, AFTER you start taking some of your own advice! I'm going home. This farce has gone on long enough."

And just like that, the man's turned his back to me and walked away! How rude! But then again…it is Aya, after all; I'm surprised that he stuck around long enough to chew me out like that. Usually the glares aren't accompanied by lectures. Maybe he's finally warming up to me- No one can resist my devious charms for long! Oh shit, I'm gonna have to haul ass to catch him, that man walks damned fast!

"Aya! Aya, wait! I'm sorry, okay, I didn't mean to insult you like that! Hang on a minute! Aya!"

Nope, didn't work. He's still moving like he wants to get away from me as quickly as possible. Hang on- he's slowing down! I was totally right. My charms have gotten to him. They don't usually work on men…I guess he's feminine enough that he falls for them! Heh. Thanks the Gods that Aya can't read my thoughts, I would've been dead long before this if he could. Oops, he's getting impatient.

"Fine, I've stopped. I'll keep walking with you as long as you don't make any more stupid comments. If you feel the urge to say something, just don't. Keep your mouth shut and I won't gut you while you sleep. Are we clear?"

That's a trick question! I know him, if I answer after he tells me to be quiet, he'll probably deck me and walk away. But he won't win this time. I know all his little tricks. So I'm going to keep my mouth shut- that'll throw his world off its axis. Shit, he's taken off again- gotta keep up and resist the urge to make a comment about prissy redheads with violent tempers, taking out their anger on cute little blonds. But Gods be damned, he makes it hard not to rile him up!

"Very good, Kudoh. Now just keep it up until we get home, and maybe, just MAYBE, I will lose the urge to beat you into a bloody pulp."

* * *

I don't understand why Kudoh wanted me to go shopping with him. Even more than that, I don't understand why I agreed. I swear, there is a vengeful God out there who seems to wish that my life be pure Hell. I knew that all I wanted to do today was read, ALONE, and maybe visit Aya-chan. And yet…I let this insufferable moron drag me around the streets of the city! At least he listened when I told him to keep his mouth shut. The few minutes of peace have been absolutely glorious. He won't keep it up until we get back, though. I'm surprised he's made it this long.

"Aya, let's cut through this park- we can get home quicker, I promise. Then you won't have to suffer my company any longer. You can go back to being an antisocial little…I mean, go back to doing whatever it is that you do."

* * *

Well, I tried. I couldn't keep quiet until we got home. I think Aya realised that, he turned into the park without so much as a filthy glare! Wow, he really has fallen under the Kudoh spell. Damn, but I'm good. It seems a shame that I can't put this newfound agreeability to good use, even if Aya is prettier than half the girls I sleep with. But I don't do guys. Or get done by 'em.

"Hey, Aya, hold up. I need nicotine, come sit over on that bench with me. Don't give me that look; cigarettes are much better when I'm not moving. Surely you can last 10 extra minutes with me, just enjoy being out in the sun for once!"

Holy fuck, he actually listened to me again! I wouldn't have guessed that he'd agree to spend MORE time with me! I wonder how far I can take this? But first things first, I have a severe craving that needs to be fixed. Ah smokes, how I love the little deathsticks. Why Aya finds them so repulsive, I don't know. But really, I think that man has a vendetta against all things pleasurable.

"Just keep the smoke away from me. I don't need to have my clothes smelling like an ashtray. Or, more appropriately, like you."

Ahhhh…his answers are getting shorter again. Maybe I pushed him a little too far. Oh well, can't hurt to ask him something I've always wanted to know. He's the one guy I can't figure out- usually, I can tell just by talking to a guy what kind of girls he's into. But Aya…I've never been able to work out what girl he'd like. Guess my PI skills are going to waste as an assassin.

"Soooooo…Aya, please enlighten me: What kind of girls do you usually go for? Tall, short, Japanese, foreign? How about…that blonde European over there?"

No response. Come on, that woman was hot! Maybe Aya has hormone issues. Lack of testosterone, or something equally as horrible. Or maybe the bastard just puts all his energy into chasing after Takatori and revenge, rather than more enjoyable pursuits. Like skirt chasing. Guess I'll have to point out a few more, until I can some sort of answer.

"Fine, I'll take that as a no, Aya. What about that group over there? All Japanese…Oh nice, twins! Hey, did I ever tell you about the time I…never mind. Anyway, where was I? Oh, right, the girls! See anyone you'd do over there?"

Nothing. Again. Maybe he's a eunuch, that'd explain a lot of things. Hmm…I need to get a response out of him; my pride is at stake here. Oh, what do we have here? Gotta love it when the gods send the perfect targets walking straight past- if this doesn't get some sort of response out of the straight-laced son of a bitch, I'll give this game up!

"What about them? They look like your type, Aya! Hahaha!"

If that man has nothing to say after I wondered if he was into alternative Goth chicks who were dressed solely in black, he can't be alive. Oh look, he's shaking! Ever so slightly, he's shaking! I guess his anger's getting the best of him…get ready to protect the face...

"Are you INSANE, Kudoh? Did you see what they were wearing? And the redhead, she had more earrings than Farfarello, and the other one…I would NEVER go near anyone with a…a BULL RING through their nose!"

Wow! If Aya knows what piercings those two had, he must've been looking pretty closely. Maybe there IS hope for him, after all. Shit, he's getting up again. Guess my smoke break's over, even if I didn't end up lighting one; the game with Aya was much more fun. I swear, I will find out what he looks for in a woman. Every guy has to have something they like!

"I'm leaving, Kudoh. Goodbye."

And he's off and racing. But I'd only put his glare then at around a level 4, so it can't hurt to push a little further. We're only a few minutes from the shop, nothing bad can happen in that short amount of time…hopefully…

"Come on, Aya! Just tell me what you like in a woman! Don't avoid the question, all you have to do is answer me, and I promise I'll leave you alone! C'mon, man, I'll be happy with only a hair colour. Blonde? Black? Red? Brown? Pink with purple streaks? Please, just tell me!"

I don't know how he lives, saying so little. If I ignored half as many direct questions as he does, I'd be going crazy! Well, okay, crazier. I can't believe that he won't even answer the one little teeny tiny thing I want from him. That cold bastard! And now that we're almost home, there's no chance that I'll find out. He's gonna clam up again, and sulk back to his room for a long brooding session. Typical Aya. Hmm? He's stopped at the back door to the shop, and he's giving me an odd look…wonder what he wants. Maybe he's finally decided to just humour me, and answer the damned question!

"Kudoh, I will not tell you what I like in a woman. Do you know why? It's because I do not see women like you do, as objects to sate your PATHETIC lust. But it's more than that. I'm not going to pick a random woman out as one I would 'do'. I wouldn't 'do' any of them. I'm gay, Kudoh."

And with that, Aya turned and stalked into the building, leaving me, the previously unshockable master assassin and playboy extraordinaire, standing in the alley with my mouth open wide enough to catch flies and a small bird or two.


	2. Chapter 2

Why did I get out of bed this morning? What possessed me to leave my room, let alone actually spend time with that prying asshole? Even though he's still standing in the alley, I can feel his eyes following me. I can't believe that I let him know one of the last things I held secret! Oh God, now Hidaka's trying to talk to me. Am I wearing some sort of sign that declares how much I long for vapid conversation?

"Hey, Aya, have you…Wait, what's up? Did something happen? OI, YOHJI! WHAT'D YA DO TO HIM?"

Sincerest thanks to whatever entity is currently watching over me, turning that oaf jock's attention to Kudoh. Oh…no…If that narcissistic bastard breathes one word of what I just told him to Hidaka or Omi, he's dead. Actually, amend that: He's dead NOW. Good thing that I left my katana just inside my door.

"Aya, Yohji's not telling me what he did to piss you off so much! C'mon, spill! Oh, FUCK! You're on your own, Kudoh!"

…I think Hidaka saw the sword in my hand as I descended the stairs. I suppose this proves that the man possesses at least a minimal amount of brain cells. Oh well, he's out of my sight now. My real target's looking slightly frightened, having stopped coming through the door when Hidaka ran away, cursing like a sailor. Hmmm, I wonder if his life has begun to flash before his eyes yet. Not that it would take long, I suspect; it would probably rival the quality and content of a porn film.

"Aya, let's not be hasty here. I'm not going to tell anyone, it's okay, you don't have to gut me! Just…put the sword down? Please?"

I think he realises that I'm not listening. There's nothing he can say right now that will stop me from trying my best to put his intestines on the outside of his body. I'm not Aya anymore; Abyssinian is the one wielding this antique weapon. And unless he moves incredibly quickly, he has approximately three seconds before I'm introducing his organs to cold steel. Oh look, the coward's taken off. Not even man enough to face me- he knows that he's outclassed here.

"YOU'D BETTER NEVER STOP RUNNING, KUDOH! I PROMISE YOU THAT THIS ISN'T OVER!"

I'm not going to bother going after him. Knowing that fool, he'll stay out, get completely inebriated, and then stumble home at some ridiculous hour, waking us all up. As per usual. Oh, for crying out loud, now Omi's decided to wander out from another room to find the source of the commotion. Just great, just fucking great! And even better, Hidaka and Kudoh's foul language is rubbing off on me. If I'm not going to get to kill Kudoh now, it's definitely going to happen one of these days. I can just tell that he's not going to leave the topic of my sexuality alone.

* * *

Gods be damned, this day just keeps getting more and more interesting! First I managed to drag that frigid bastard out of the house, then got him to speak to me, and then even found out one of the biggest secrets I never knew he had! Of course, the whole _'getting chased out of the building by a katana-brandishing redhead'_ thing wasn't really the most fun I've ever had, but at least now I have an excuse to stay out for the rest of the night. Looks like it's time for more shopping, and then getting nicely tanked while I gloat to myself about how I got Aya to open right up! Damn, but I'm good. It's gotta be that Kudoh charm.

* * *

I don't care anymore. It's been five hours since I chased Kudoh from my sight, and I think that the other two are so petrified of me that they won't risk coming up here, lest their footsteps disturb me. My urge to kill has disappeared- they'd be safe if they came near me. I'm only annoyed at myself now, for being stupid enough to let Kudoh know that I like men. This is why I try to stop my emotions from getting the better of me, it never ends well. Just like it's unforgivable to deviate from a mission plan because I let revenge distract me, it's unforgivable that I would let someone that loose-lipped know something so personal about me.

"Goddammit, Kudoh, why must you be so nosy? Why must I be so stupid?"

Ah damn, I think that new hole in the wall is going to take some work to cover. And I bet they heard the crash from downstairs. Maybe I do still care, more so than I thought. It's not my fault that Kudoh, that infuriating, despicable, immoral, BEAUTIFUL bastard…Oh, God. No. NO! I cannot think like that. He's already found out my preferences; if he discovers that I've been watching him, his ego is going to get so big that it explodes. I won't let him hold this over me.

"…Aya? Aya, we heard a bang, is everything okay? Do you need anything?"

Typical Omi. So concerned about me, even though he knows that he won't get any answers to his pointless questions. Damn it all to Hell, I'm not staying here. Looks like it's the right time for me to drink my troubles away. It's been a while, and maybe I'll even find some company whilst I'm out. All these thoughts about my sexuality are making me painfully aware that it's been…far too long.

"Aya? Please, just answer me! Are you hurt? Ay…argh!"

If I wasn't in such a malevolent mood, the look on the kid's face may have been considered comical as I swung the door open right when he went to knock again. He just stares after me as I sweep past him, trying to decide whether to follow me, ask more questions or just shut the Hell up for once. Luckily for him, he chooses the smart option and stays next to my still-open door, silent. Hopefully Hidaka can gather the same message if I pass him. I'm not in the mood to hear his butchering of proper language. But he's not around. Probably heard me coming down the stairs and hid. Hmmm, looks like I should give the boy more credit; he's smarter than he seems. Oh, thank God, I'm out of that wretched building. I can leave all this behind, at least for a few hours. But that's all I need.

* * *

Woo, I'm nicely buzzed and I think Mr Deep-Dark-Secret will have left his armed post at the back door by now. Probably safe to go home, get some well-deserved rest. It seems like a waste to go, the streets are filled with gorgeous, scantily-clad women, but poor Omi'll be wanting to know if I've been chopped into a million little bite-sized pieces. I still can't believe, though, that I never even had the slightest idea about Aya being gay. But then again, you can't really find out much about a person who never talks about personal stuff. Wait a second, speak of the devil…

"Well, hey there, Aya! What're…?"

Huh. He just brushed past me without even looking in my direction! And what's with the…Holy. Shit. On a motherfucking STICK! He has a guy with him. And said guy has the kind of lust-sick expression I'm used to seeing on, well, the girls I take to bed! Bloody Hell, I need a stiff drink. Thank the gods for the bottle of vodka under my bed; it's probably going to get a workout as soon as I get home. I can't wait 'til I see Aya tomorrow, I've gotta corner him and make him tell me EVERY little detail about his surprisingly active sex life!

* * *

It's 3a.m, and I'm finally back in the sanctuary of my room. I had to get away from that guy as soon as possible…it's not hard to leave while someone else sleeps when you're a highly-trained assassin. Tonight was a complete failure. I can't get my mind off the previous day's events, and seeing Kudoh in the street just made it worse. He definitely saw…whatever that boy's name was with me. Nothing more I can do now, except hope that this is all a dream, and that I don't actually have to open the flower shop in 6 hours…with Kudoh…Oh, dear God….

"…Aya…Aya, buddy, mate, comrade, are you still awake?"

The voice might be soft, but I can still recognise it as belonging to the asshole who is currently occupying my thoughts, and also that he's still drunk. Does he really think that I'm going to grace him with a response? Not that it matters, the little boozehound seems to take my silence as an affirmative answer.

"Good, good, great! Now, I jus' wanted you to know- I'm looking forward to working with you…just us…alone…all morning! See ya in a few hours, sunshine."

And with that, he leaves me alone again. All morning? He'll be lucky if he lives past 9:30. Oh God, that urge to murder has returned. I just hope that we get a mission soon, or someone else is going to be explaining to Manx and Persia why Weiss needs a new member. One of the current men is likely to end up suffering from an…unfortunate accident…


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh…bloody sunlight…always interrupting a good sleep…what time is it? Oh shit, it's after 10:30! I should've been in the store two hours ago! Why didn't Aya wake me up with his screeching today? Usually, he would've tried dragging me out of bed and throwing me headfirst down the stairs an hour ago. Maybe he's not feeling well; but that'd normally make him even worse…Oh, shit! How'd I forget? Aya was out on the club strip last night, and he had some barely-legal prettyboy with him! I guess he hoped that I was drunk enough to sleep til next week, so he could avoid being alone with me. Thing is, I wasn't really that bad earlier. I just wanted to mess with him!

"…Did you hear Aya come in last night, Ken? He was even later than Yohji! Something was really wrong…"

Omi and Ken must be heading downstairs, they've moved out of my hearing range and I can't tell what they think happened between Aya and me. Hopefully they assume I was just needling the prickly asshole, as usual, and took it too far. I really don't want to think about what would happen to me if they discover Aya's secret. Even if it isn't my fault, if it gets out I can probably say goodbye to…heh…'The Captain'. Oh, well, time to get dressed and go down to the store. The rush should be over, and Aya will probably be alone. Time to get more answers out of him! His ass is mine!...Not literally, of course. I don't swing that way.

"Aya! Aaayyyyaaa! I'm here, why didn't you wake me up? I could've helped you deal with the early rush!"

Hmm, can't see him. Wonder where he's hiding. No matter, there aren't any customers, and the other two left through the back door just as I was coming down. If I can't find him, I'll have to draw him out. If there's one thing I've mastered while working in this god forsaken flowershop, it's how to push Aya's buttons. And now I have even more ammunition on the stupid prick!

"Hey, Ayan! That was one cute guy you had…mmph!"

Shit, that man is QUICK! I didn't even hear him behind me, and yet he got his hand over my mouth before I could finish my sentence. I'm guessing that those are pruning shears stabbing into my back…Aya's not quite that tall, heh heh. Oh damn, that sort of thought is just…weird, now. It's gonna be hard to break that particular habit! But he's still not letting me speak.

"Never. Mention. ANYTHING. About what you saw last night. Just because I let my guard down for five seconds yesterday does not mean that you have to right to speak like you know everything about my private life. What I do in my own time is no one else's business, and you will NOT let the other two know about this. "

Fucking fuck, ow! The bastard pushed me over! I can't BELIEVE that; he blasted me out, then decked me! And now I'm sprawled, completely gracelessly, on a soil-covered floor. Juuust fabulous, doesn't Aya know how much of a bitch these pants are to clean? I can almost hear the thoughts running through his head now: 'blah blah blah, that'll teach him to wear white jeans in the store, blah blah blah I'm Aya and I'm so wonderful, blah blah blah everyone is insignificant to me and my awesomeness!' Ugh, he's such a complete and utter BASTARD! He acts so quiet and refined, but I can tell that he's just an arrogant little shit under it all. Like right now, he's got a look of total scorn, plus a level 4 deathglare, on his face, like I'm actually ENJOYING sitting in this filth. Alright, I'm done with this crap: IT'S ON! I'm never letting the subject of his sex life go; no matter how many pairs of pants fall casualty in the line of fire.

* * *

…Kudoh looks absolutely gorgeous spread out on the floor, long denim-clad legs splayed open everywhere…God no, I can't stay here, I have to get away before I do something completely idiotic, like joining him down there…but I can't get my legs to carry me back into the store. No matter how much I want to run away and just hide from this annoying prat, it'll be safer to go back to work. I cannot let him corner me in private, or it will probably end with me blurting out everything I think about him. Or attempting to place my tongue down his throat.

"What the fuck was that, Aya? C'mon man, I didn't really deserve that, did I? Can you at least give me a hand up? These jeans are a little too tight to stand easily."

Oh God help me, he's holding his hand out. I want to take it- I really do. But if I grab him, I won't be able to let go. So I do the only thing I can: shove my hands firmly in my pockets, turn around and stalk back towards the shop. His indignant splutters are the only backing track to my dramatic exit.

* * *

This is going to take some serious planning. I can't just skip up to Aya and expect him to spill everything to me. I need to get him to drop his guard. I need to mess him up enough that he accidentally lets everything out…  
…I need to get him drunk. Why didn't I think of this before? The quiet ones nearly always get real talkative when they've had a few! Or, they get homicidal. But then again, Aya's usually homicidal, so that'd just be like trying to talk to him normally. This is easily the best idea I've ever had! Bar one teensy little problem. I have to convince him to go out with me first.

"HEY, AYA! I'm finally right to get to work, thanks to you getting me so dirty that I had to change. Where are you hiding this time, you sneaky bas…uh, wonderful man? I need to know what's left to do!"

So, an hour after I originally got down to the store, I'm ready to start work. Don't know why I'm bothering- Aya seems perfectly happy to run the whole joint on his own. But then again, I need to get on his good side if I'm gonna convince him to get smashed with me. And the first step to doing that is actually getting some work done today, not just making the place look good. I'm paying careful attention to my surroundings right now; I do NOT need him dropping me again. No, wait, I can hear him up the front, ringing up a customer.

"Goodbye. Hey, Kudoh, are you finally here to help out? It took you long enough to just change your jeans. I was getting fairly pleased at the thought that maybe you'd gone back to bed and weren't going to be irritating me down here."

Huh. He's just a barrel of fun this morning, isn't he? But then again, Mr Grumpy's nearly said more to me today than he did all of last week, even if it was just insults and threats. Maybe I am actually in with a chance, and this plan isn't going to be a total bust. Oh, fuck it, there's only half an hour until lunch, I'm just gonna have to come out and ask him to drink with me.

"I'll have you know, the shirt I was wearing doesn't go with anything but those white jeans, and it's just wrong to pair these other pants with the boots I was wearing. I had to coordinate all over again! And let's not even get into the fact that you completely fucked up my hair with that little stunt you pulled."

Okay, so I know that this isn't going to get me into Aya's good books. But it's completely true! Kudoh Yohji always makes sure that his outfit harmonizes, and that his hair is impeccable. I wouldn't be living up to my reputation if I was caught out wearing black pants with brown shoes.

"Oh, well, excuse me, Great Overlord Kudoh. I sincerely apologise for sending your wonderful outfit into a state of disarray. Now, if you're done with this stupid conversation, I have work to do. As do you."

Oooh, sarcasm! Now there's that redhead attitude coming through! I still have to ask him about coming out with me…not like that. Actually, I know how I can work this to my favour; make it seem less like my invitation is coming from nowhere…

"You don't seem to respect fashion like I do. Are you sure that you're actually gay, Aya? I know, maybe you should take me out with you. That way, I can confirm whether or not you actually do like men, or if you're just trying to fuck with me. Hmm?"

That was totally dodgy. Aya's going to see right through it, I know he is. What's he got near him…pots, flowers, shears…I think I should be able to dodge before the maniac can reach for any of those. I'm safe…for now. But it's strange, he doesn't look like he's planning my death by deliberate tracheal collapse. He looks almost…thoughtful…

"If I take you out with me tonight, for one hour, will you leave me alone about this and never mention my sexuality again?"

Wow, I wasn't expecting THAT answer! I think I can get everything I want to know out of him in one night. I probably won't get another chance if I refuse this. Looks like I'm gonna have to reschedule tonight's date; the pissy redhead awaits!

"Three hours. Spend three hours, at a club, with me and I'll never bring your flaming homosexuality up again. Hey, because I'm so nice, I'll even let you pick the place. Do we have a deal?"

What can I say; I'm a haggler at heart. I can never resist the opportunity to barter over, well, pretty much everything. Oh shit, I hope I haven't pushed him too far. Maybe whatever hard drugs he's gotta be on right now are wearing off and this bizarre new Aya is gonna disappear forever.

"Two hours, Kudoh, and that's final. I'm driving, and we leave at 11. Be ready by then, I'll be at your door. Now, go do some goddamned work!"

Victory! Victory, oh sweet victory, it's mine! I'm gonna get Aya completely _faschnickered_ and all his secrets will also be mine! But I should probably 'do some goddamned work' now or he'll back out of this little arrangement. Not that it matters- I'm getting Aya smashed! A little work is worth this opportunity. Ooh, customers! And not just any customers, two hot women-type customers! Gods be damned, I'm just awesome. Everything today is just going…wonderfully.

"Morning ladies, Kudoh Yohji at your service, now what can I do for you?"


	4. Chapter 4

If I have to be nice…or at least, not openly hostile to one more member of the screaming cheer squad, they are ALL going to end up skewered on my katana. Oh my God, I am going to kill Kudoh- his suggestive attitude is infecting me and some little voice in my mind, which sounds suspiciously like his measuredly careless drawl, is making inappropriate innuendo from that. Ugh, terrible. They're all far too young, and they're fangirls; 'girls' being the operative word here.

"Hey Aya, I know you're scary and all, but you're not gonna win a staring contest with the wall. It's even more unmovable than you, hahaha!"

Hidaka is unusually brave this afternoon. He often won't try baiting me unless Kudoh begins first. The coward; he should stop hiding behind the other coward. Assholes, both of them. Especially Kudoh. I swear that he must have slipped something into my food or drink. I never would have become so agreeable towards him otherwise. And yet, here I am, watching the clock and mentally calculating how long I have to stew until I can get this horrid appointment out of the way. Hmm, let's see; will Hidaka shriek, freeze or bolt when I turn my attention to him?

"A~ya? Are you listen~ing? You…fuck!"

Huh. I can't say that I was anticipating this- his voice broke as he screeched the curse, all whilst turning to disappear back into the greenhouse! I never knew that he could multitask like that. It's all highly unfortunate, though- I have unresolved anger and no good target at which to direct it. Well, a larger amount of unresolved anger than usual. Where's Kudoh? I'm sure I can find something that he has done wrong.

"Well, it's my…'professional opinion' that you should certainly buy the hibiscus. A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman. Would you like me to organise an arrangement using these?"

What a brainless female, tittering over one of Kudoh's less-inspired flirting attempts. Usually he wouldn't be so obvious about the flowers he chooses. I was originally surprised that he knew Victorian floriography, but it was quickly made clear that it was learnt only to further his pathetic seduction attempts. Of course, it's typical that he would learn the western language, rather than our own Japanese model. Which is why I'm always left to prepare more traditional arrangements; along with the fact of the formal Ikebana training I received…before.

"KUDOH! You're needed to run the deliveries, so make this quick!"

An overreaction? No. It's the truth- he has to take the arrangements out and deliver them. I cannot help it if his cover job is getting in the way of his endless female pursuing. It's just coincidence that he was being ridiculously flirty when he was needed.

"Alright, Aya, I get the picture! No need to scream like that. Y'know, actually, what would look good in that arrangement you're doing? A hydrangea or two. It would suit…just like it suits you."

Hydrangea? Oh, that bastard! As insults go, that's pretty tame, but the fact that he's using a language which only we understand…it almost hurts. Omi only knows a little about floral meanings, and we mostly use Hidaka for manual labour around the store, so coded discussions using flowers are limited to Kudoh and myself. He deserves nothing more than a sneer for that comment. But he isn't looking; he has already turned back to the hussy he was dealing with earlier. I have better things to do than stand around here, watching Kudoh twist idiotic bimbos around his little finger.

"Actually, ignore that. I'm going to do the deliveries myself, so that you can't screw them up. Again. Stay here and watch the store, and if you close early you'll be making up the time tomorrow morning. As well as the 3 hours you missed today because you were hung over."

That's it; we're not going out tonight. He can fuck himself if he thinks that I'm spending voluntary time with him. Yet another reason why I refuse to go beyond a strained acquaintanceship with that man- he could almost be considered enjoyable to look at, but the moment he opens his mouth, I just want to make him swallow his teeth. Especially with the stupid look currently on his face- it's like he thinks that he doesn't DESERVE to be yelled at. What an ignorant prat.

"Whatever you say, Captain Wolfsbane. And don't worry, I'll stay open. Omi'll be here in a minute, and he'll want me to stick it out 'til closing. Go do your precious deliveries, I'll hold down the fort."

Alright, it's decided- I'm never going to spend any time alone with him voluntarily ever again. He's such an asshole! A rude, narcissistic, gorgeous, self-absorbed, infuriating ASSHOLE! Yes, that fairly well sums him up. Except…oh, shit...I didn't really think that one in the middle, did I?

* * *

Thank fuck, it's finally closing time. The after-school fangirl swarm was out in full force; but at least Aya's fangirls left when he did. He's acting really bizarrely lately…it's almost been like he has PMS today, hahaha! Especially when he got back from deliveries, shot me a level 5 glare, and then stomped off up the stairs. Probably wants to spend the next few hours looking in the mirror so that he's perfect for tonight, haha yep, I'm sure that's it. IF he hasn't decided to back out of our deal. But if he has, then I'm going to make his life absolute Hell until I get what I want.

"Goodbye, see you again! Thanks for coming by!...Hey, I know those ankles: it's Manx!"

Fuck, shit, crap, FUCK! I swear, this woman has the absolute worst sense of timing that I've ever seen. Why, out of all the days in the week, must we have a mission tonight? That red demoness does this on purpose, I'm sure of it. Kritiker probably have this place bugged, and heard what I was planning with Aya. They're determined to ruin my life. I don't know when I'll be able to drag the ice prince away from this place now; just great. Can't these friggin' Dark Beasts take one night off? Oh well, I suppose I should let her in. Manx'll probably shoot me if I close the grate on her, and I'd like to live another day. But if she thinks that I'm going to flirt with her tonight, she's wrong- and I know the bitch secretly loves it. After all, who doesn't want Kudoh Yohji to fawn over them?

* * *

It's a fairly simple mission, for sure. Usually I'd be annoyed at having such an easy, low-paying job, but for once this isn't about money. It's about getting through tonight without having to spend recreational time with Kudoh, the idiotic brat. And all I have to do is walk in, through the front door no less, remove two guards, and then shield Omi whilst he steals information about some largely irrelevant topic. The other two have even less to do, mainly watching the perimeter of the building to keep anyone who isn't supposed to die out. The estimated time for completion is 45 minutes, but the mission location is some generic city 4 hours away. I wonder how they're planning on working this…

"So, in order to give you four enough time to prepare at the location, you will leave tonight. As accommodation is necessary for this mission, Kritiker has taken the liberty of preparing covers for you and rooms at separate hotels. Bombay and Siberian, you will be posing as brothers. Your hotel is a minute or two away from that of Abyssinian and Balinese. You two, due to certain unavoidable circumstances and difficulties, shall be posing as lovers. Now, when the..."

Her smug voice has faded out, with the roaring in my ears overtaking any outside sound. This is easily the single most ridiculous cover story I have ever heard, and there HAS to be some easier way in which to pass off our stay as legitimate. I will NOT be staying in a room with Kudoh, one of us will not make it back out alive. And, considering the strengths and weaknesses of out weapons, I would be the one walking out in the morning. It'll save Kritiker the hassle of covering up the dead body in the room, and the time to find a new Weiss member, if I demand a new cover and arrangements.

"This is ludicrous. There has to be a better way for Balinese and I to stay without raising suspicions. This cover has several flaws that will cause it to be unstable at best. I believe that this will be safer if the arrangements are reconfigured."

I can see, from my position against the back wall, that Hidaka is shaking with repressed laughter and Omi is suffering from a similar condition. I refuse to look at Kudoh- he would certainly have a look of smug satisfaction on his maddening face. Manx is glaring at me, but there is no real feeling behind it. Her angry looks pale in comparison to my own, especially the one she is currently receiving. However, I will grudgingly admit, the woman has a solid mask. I can usually get the morons around me to pale and twitch with this particular glare. Manx hasn't moved a single muscle; she's good.

"Abyssinian, it is not in your best interests to question Kritiker's decisions. I happen to know that this particular cover was chosen in case one of you needs to support the other inside due to injury- close physical contact is less suspicious under the circumstances of partnership or family. Bombay and Siberian are not too difficult to pass off as relations, but Balinese and yourself are too exotic to pass effectively. Therefore, it was decided that a cover of intimacy is to be used. You cannot reject this mission now, so I suggest that you simply deal with whatever issues you have on your own, and prepare to leave. One pair will leave in 30 minutes, and the other an hour after that."

This woman almost makes Kudoh seem like a pleasant person to converse with. Almost. I can't believe that I will have to spend two nights alone with that imbecile, especially as his current fancy seems to be trying to get me to open up about my personal life. At least the other three have probably assumed that my issue is with pretending to be gay, rather than having to stay in a small room with a bastard who actually draws emotion from me. At this point in time, it seems that spending two hours out with Kudoh would have been preferable to the torture of the next 36 hours. Thank God, Manx has finished briefing those who were actually listening, and is heading out. Naturally, Kudoh has jumped up to escort her. Looks like the flirtatious attitude he wasn't sporting towards her earlier has made an appearance.

"Allow me to let you out, Manx. We'll report back to you tomorrow, my lovely Lady in Red!"

Sickening. Positively sickening. He wasn't being nice when he thought this mission would obstruct my approaching inquisition by his hand; now, though, he's suddenly making nice with that evil banshee. This wouldn't have anything to do with our upcoming few days, now would it? Something out there wants me to suffer- I suppose that being an incredibly good assassin banks you up quite an amount of negative Karma. I don't get paid well enough for this shit.

* * *

Yes! Yes, this is absolutely perfect! Thankyou, whichever spirit is looking after me, I'm forever in your debt! Aya is mine, totally stuck with me away from his solitude here! Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! Although, it wouldn't surprise me AT ALL if he tried to get himself killed on this mission…

* * *

*******Victorian flower language:

- Hibiscus: Rare or delicate beauty  
- Hydrangea: Heartlessness, frigidness  
- Wolfsbane: Misanthropy

(I took these from Wikipedia out of sheer laziness; I know that different countries sometimes have different meanings for the same flowers)

And thanks to my mate Afghanistan for helping me get through a loss of where to go next, you may have just saved this fic.*******


	5. Chapter 5

*******Thanks for reviewing, ranma and (especially) ShonenAiSorcerer, it's much appreciated!*******

* * *

He hasn't said a word in nearly, oh, five and a half hours. It's a good thing this car has a decent stereo system, the last piece of rental shit that Kritiker dumped on me only played cassettes. Cassettes! And when I complained to Manx, she bitchily snapped that it was my fault for having 'such a retarded-looking car'. Pretty sure she misunderstands the meaning of that, because my Seven is awesome, straight down the line. Actually, it's probably better that I couldn't take my baby, considering that The Human Glacier practically grabbed the rental's keys BEFORE they appeared out of Manx's purse. I wouldn't trust that S.O.B. with my car, not when he's been acting like such a bastard toward me since this afternoon.

"Kudoh, we're almost there. You handle the check-in, I'll deal with making our…cover seem legitimate. You better make sure that you don't screw this up, or I will take great pleasure in killing you before Kritiker gets a turn."

Geez, someone's snappy. I guess he's still pretty bloody pissed over what we have to do, considering how he fought Manx on it. I bet having to pretend that he actually likes me is tearing him up inside. I wonder what he's gonna do to make it seem legit…I'm truly curious about how he's going to handle this! Oh gods, I can't wait until I can get out of this frigging car, my body doesn't react well to being stuck in the same spot for hours at a time. I like a bit of variety in my…positions, heh, heh. Thank fuck, we've finally stopped, and I'm still alive. This has gotta be some kind of miracle, better call the Vatican and get someone canonized over this one. Now, time to work some Kudoh charm on the…oh, crap, I'm supposed to be gay, aren't I. And taken. How in the Hell am I going to survive without flirting?

"Okay, Aya, I think I can handle that, I'm not TOTALLY incompetent. And, before you even tell me, I won't flirt with her. I'll flirt with you instead, my handsome gay lover!"

Oops, that last line may have taken this a little far, but I think the look of shock on the great unemotional one's face for a second there was totally worth the level 6 glare I'm getting now. Aaaand there he goes, jumping out of the car like his ass is on fire. If we're gonna make this look good, I'd better join him; and stay close. He has to realise that I'm milking his discomfort for all it's worth here. Payback for ruining my white jeans, we'll call it! Alrighty, let's get through this check-in without acting blatantly hetero…

"Good evening, Miss. I'm Takase, we have a reservation for the next two nights?"

So far, so good. Luckily she isn't THAT pretty. I wouldn't sleep with her, so the urge to flirt isn't too serious, especially with Aya standing close enough to cause severe damage if I mess up. I know he could do it without her seeing. Okay, she's turned her back to look at the computer; I can relax for a moment and…HOLY FUCK WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING? Aya…Aya just groped my ass! And now his hand has settled on my hip, and he's PLAYING with the hem of my shirt? Who the Hell does he think he is? That…oh. Ohhh, shit, right! Why do I keep forgetting? Enamoured couple, and all!

"Okay Takase-san, you're in…in…r-r-room 316. I hope you en-enjoy your stay."

The poor girl nearly swallowed her tongue when she turned and saw what Aya's hand was doing! I almost feel sorry for her. Aya, for his part, at least removed his grip when he knew she'd seen, and had the decency to look a little embarrassed. But I think that the swipe over my butt on the way back could've been avoided! What d'ya know, Aya's a hentai bastard! He may have won this round, but the war's not over. He's getting one Hell of a questioning tonight.

"Thankyou. That will be all."

Ah, damn. I was standing there, mind blown, and Aya had to take over. He's just itching to glare at me right now, I can tell. But he can't, haha, he has to be nice! Let's see, looks like we're on the third floor. An awkward lift ride awaits! And if we're not the only ones in there, we're gonna have to stand close, keep our cover up. God damn, I wish we had female Weiss members. I could definitely handle getting cosy in a lift with a hot chick…wouldn't be the first time I didn't made it up to the room before we got started…Ah hahaha, there's another couple boarding with us, looks like the loving relationship goes on!

* * *

My God, Kudoh's ass felt good…it looks good too…WOAH. Stop, just, no! I cannot believe this. My mind is a treacherous bastard, lingering on something that was for a mission. A MISSION; it means nothing. The physical contact was merely a necessity to secure our cover, even if the receptionist seemed to appreciate the view. Come on, step out of the elevator, Kudoh CANNOT get even the slightest hint that something is not sitting well. I cannot still feel his body heat where he pressed his side against me, even if my mind is telling me that I can. This is not happening to me; this is NOT HAPPENING!

* * *

"Hey, Aya, you know what would really cement our cover? Making the bed bang against the wall, keeping the poor neighbours up all night. What d'ya reckon?"

He hasn't said a thing since we got into the room. It's past midnight now; I've tried baiting him, I've tried pestering him, and I even tried outright challenging him. All I got in return was glares of various levels, and the occasional 'hn'. Seriously, I still don't know how he goes so long without talking. It's unhealthy. Borderline psychotic.

"It's late, Kudoh. Either get out, or get some sleep. We're meeting Hidaka and Omi at 10, and you WILL be attending."

Ordering me around, is he? Aya's not our leader, I've been in Weiss longer than him. If anything, I should get to order HIM about! Oh, who am I kidding, I've never been good at giving orders. No one listens to the slutty flake. Fine, even though it's before sunrise, I'll lay down for a while. But it's because I want to. Not because he told me to.

"..Run! Just go on without me, Asuka! Get out of here while you still can…ASUKA!"

Not again! Over and over, I see her die, brutally clear, in front of me. It's almost getting old, watching my one true love get shot in my dreams. Every time, waking up yelling or just short of breath. I hope I didn't yell tonight, Aya will absolutely crucify me if I wake him…Oh Hell, sounds like Aya's doing some heavy breathing of his own over there! Thank the gods this so-called double bed was really just two single beds pushed together, and we could spread 'em apart. I wonder what his nightmares are about…or is he dreaming something else? Nah, it's Aya, I doubt that man would ever dream about anything but stabbing people, no innuendo there. Violent bastard.

"…mmmmm…"

Okay, maybe that ISN'T a nightmare…unless his nightmares have, ahem, 'happy endings'…it's probably still about killing though. Wouldn't surprise me if he gets off on what we do. It's so like him.

"…ji, oh!"

…That wasn't...nah, it couldn't have been. It's gotta be like he's always saying; I really am too arrogant. I'm definitely making that up, he could've said anything. Yeah, that's it- all a figment of my imagination! Haha, maybe I should really lay off the booze, I'm clearly going crazy! This Aya we're talking about, Mr Solemn And Untouchable! There's no way.

"GOD, Yohji!"

**OH, FUCK!**

* * *

I think he got the message. Self-absorbed idiot, waking me up with his pitiful pining over that dead woman. He should have learnt by now not to cross me. Hopefully, if he thinks that I actually dream about him, which I CERTAINLY don't, he'll get so uncomfortable that he'll leave me alone. And stay OUT of my private life. I had to do something drastic, after the ass-groping only seemed to make him worse. If he's as straight as he says, then having me 'wanting' him should surely get him off my back. It's dangerous, trying this just before a mission; but he should be professional enough to not let it affect Weiss. Ah, I feel much more relaxed now. I think the idea of having Kudoh stay away from me is going to greatly improve my sleep patterns.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahhh, it feels good to be out of my cumbersome mission clothes. That heavy coat is really quite inconvenient after a while. Speaking of inconvenient, I still have to spend another night with Kudoh. At least he's barely said a word to me since the stunt I pulled this morning; the peace has well and truly made up for having such a low-paying mission. I wonder where he is, he must have disappeared whilst I was in the bathroom. Oh, that has to be him coming in the door now.

"Close that, Kudoh, it's getting cold in here."

…He's still just standing there. At least, I think it's him; I never actually turned to look…No, it IS Kudoh, and he's just standing in the open doorway, looking like a fool. Well, if he's planning on staying over there, what do I care? He can be there all night if he wants. I really have no problem, so long as he's still not talking to me.

"…You were talking in your sleep last night."

What do you know, he CAN speak. I didn't completely shock his vocal cords out of commission. So, he heard me. That's what I wanted- and it seems like my plan has worked quite well. I'm glad; this is what I expected. And that is certainly not a shiver running down my spine at the knowledge that he heard my faked passion. It isn't. The door hasn't been shut, and I'm cold. Well, it seems like Kudoh has nothing more to say- he's still standing motionless and silent.

"...I never guessed that you felt the same way."

Wait…what was that? Oh God, he's standing in front of me…when did he get so fast? My lord, Kudoh's so beautiful, even this close up. His lips look so soft; will they feel the same way if I lean forward the smallest bit, close the distance between us? Ohhh, fuck, he's closed it for me, and his mouth…it feels like nothing else. Some little part of my brain is telling me that he should taste like cigarettes and debauchery, but this…it's heaven.

"Give yourself to me, Aya. Let me take you, show you what true pleasure is."

Yes, oh God, yes, I want to beg, give him my EVERYTHING. No, he's moving away…when did my hands work their way behind his back? Oh, I don't care, as long as it keeps him close. He feels amazing…looks amazing…smells amazing…but he's holding off. Is he waiting for something? …Of course; he wants some sort of sign from me. But I can't get my mouth to work- my body has completely disconnected from my mind. Kudoh Yohji wants me…the greatest-looking creature I've ever seen is holding me and, shit!...Running his hands under my shirt…

"Ku-…Yohji, call me…Ran."

Was that really my voice? That choked, high-pitched tone surely wasn't from me. He's affecting me too much…Shit, did I really tell him my true name? Fuck it, I'm not fussed, so long as he keeps doing that to my neck with his tongue…obviously, he took my request as a sign to continue…Mmmm, his hands are moving lower…I want to look, see if his fingers are leaving burnt trails after them, it feels like they should be. His touch is setting my body on fire…No one else has ever done this to me…

"Whatever you want…Ran."

His voice; it's pure sex…it's deeper than usual, too. The opposite of my traitorous tone…the way he speaks my name- I've never heard another person say it with such passion and promise…promise of what's to come…FUCK! Oh god, did I vocalise that curse? I must have, but I don't think anyone could stay silent when such skilled hands pass over their covered cock…the bulge in my pants is growing so quickly…I want him so badly, have for so long…

"Y-Yohji, I want you…touch me!"

I've never seen so much emotion in those wonderful green eyes; I can't tear my gaze from his…Ahhhh, his fingers are under my waistband, my legs…they feel like they've turned to water…my grip in his hair must be painful, but there's no sign on his face that he's hurting…Oh shit, shit, God, the beautiful man in front of me is dropping to his knees and-

"SHIT!"

-And I'm awake again. I'm also sweaty, hard and dreadfully alone. What time is it…Only 3 a.m….This is ridiculous. It's been a week since Kudoh and I were at the hotel together, and the start of the dream was true: It was a simple mission, and he really has barely said a thing to me after that first night. But there was no post-mission sex, especially not with that stupid whore…I will never give into such an outrageous urge, I will NEVER sleep with that man. And I'm glad that he's left me alone lately. I am. Really!

* * *

Fuck, hide, there he is! I can't believe I've managed to keep this up all week. I know I like to walk the line and all, but if I mention what…happened at the hotel, I have no illusions about the fact that Aya probably will kill me. Considering how often I open my mouth and blab without thinking, if I talk to him and he annoys me, I know I'll tell him I heard. Just to spite the evil bastard. I've become quite attached to living over the last 20 or so years, thankyou very much. Which is why I've been avoiding him, and only saying the bare necessities. And that's the sole reason. There is nothing else. I'm only hiding from him because I don't want to die. I am. Really! Oh gods, I need to clear this up with him, if it affects Weiss we're both dead. I'm going to talk to him. I have to.

* * *

He watches me. I watch him. He's probably too oblivious and self-absorbed to realise that I know. Or, maybe he doesn't figure it out because he runs in the opposite direction every time I enter a room. I've said it before, and I'll say it again: That man is a coward, pure and simple. Actually, he's probably just homophobic, the macho prick. I wonder what he'd do if…

"Aya, we need to talk."

…I'm a terrible assassin. So lost in my own thoughts that Kudoh snuck up on me and nearly scared me out of my wits. Wow, a voluntary conversation- it's been quite a while since he last made unnecessary contact. I think that I can probably guess what this is going to be about. Well, the store is closed up, and I have nothing better to do. I'm sure I can spare a minute or two for humouring him. But nothing more.

"Fine. Greenhouse, now."

No, we are not having this conversation in a bedroom, or anywhere even moderately comfortable. I intend to make this as short as possible. He will talk, I will keep silent, and then we will leave. And we'll stay at opposite sides of the greenhouse. This isn't a dream- it's reality…He seems to be waiting for me to leave first. Fine, I couldn't care less, as long as we can get this over with soon.

"Okay, Aya, I know I've been avoiding you lately, and now I have a lot to say, so please just stay while I talk. I'll make this as quick as possible…it's best for both of us that way."

Whatever. At least he understands that I do NOT want to be here for very long. If he wants to talk, he'd better start soon. I don't have the patience to listen to his irritatingly flippant voice for long periods of time. That casual, perfectly pitched, impossibly sensual…FUCK!

"Alright, then. Aya, you remember last week, when we were at that hotel… of course you remember, you were there. Anyway, on that first night, you were…well, you were talking in your sleep. I know what it's like, I do the same thing, plenty of people do, and it's…"

He's babbling. The idiot, he needs to take a breath and calm down. Probably doesn't realise that I haven't got my katana, and therefore am not going to kill him when he gets to bringing up my 'dream'. He needs to make this quick, or I will punch him in the face…well, maybe not the face, that'd be an awful waste…No, DEFINITELY the face!

"…And I really need to tell you that some of what you said was kinda…revealing. You, ah, you said my name, and it didn't really sound like a friendly chat…I gotta tell you, I'm totally straight. Never been with a guy, the only men I need in my life are Johnnie, Jack and Jim…"

What in the Hell is he on about now? Ohhh, I see, typical Kudoh, always talking about booze. Can he never get his mind onto anything else? Wait, what was that before…he's NEVER been with another man? Ever? I find that incredibly hard to believe. I've barely met anyone who is 100% straight, and Kudoh doesn't seem like the kind of slut who would limit himself to only half the population. Also, why does it sound so much like the one he's trying to convince is himself?...Hmmm, maybe Kudoh ISN'T such a homophobic prick…this could be interesting. Revenge for all the grief he's caused me, right back to that first meeting when he strung me up in those damned wires.

* * *

Well, I think that went okay. Unless what I said hasn't quite sunk in yet…Aya seemed deep in thought when I ditched. But he wasn't angry; and that confuses the absolute shit out of me! In all the time I've known him, Aya has reacted to pretty much everything with a ridiculous amount of anger. The fact that this didn't seem to bother him…I'm scared…Terrified, actually!

* * *

*******Okay, I apologise for that first scene… I feel like it's overblown, it's melodramatic, and it's completely ridiculous. But it's also a dream sequence, so I totally meant for it to be that way…*cough, cough*

Besides, I felt like I wasn't coming even close to my rating before now. Plus, I wanted to do it, hahaha!*******


	7. Chapter 7

*******Thankyou very muchly, my lovely reviewers, I really enjoy hearing what people think about my work, good or bad! Here's another chapter, for once not planned out whilst daydreaming in class.*******

* * *

"Yohji, can you please get that blue pot over there for me?...Thankyou."

It's official- Aya has lost his mind. That's the only reason I can possibly think of for why he's being so nice to me. I mean, the guy has been using my first name! He's NEVER called me anything but 'Kudoh' or 'Balinese' or 'you complete IMBECILE' since we met. Aya's been like this ever since we talked in the greenhouse yesterday; I'm pretty sure that what I said made him so angry his mind wiped itself. He's clearly forgotten that he hates me…well, at least, I THOUGHT that he hated me. But that dream…it really didn't sound like he was trying to...hurt me…it was more like he…shit, shit, shit, I need to get my mind off this, it's…disturbing. Yeah, disturbing.

"Wow, Aya, you've been acting totally weird today! Have you suddenly decided that you're in love with Yohji or something? Hahaha!"

…Obviously, Aya's newfound tolerance doesn't extend to Ken. I don't think I could've gotten a block up quick enough to avoid having my nose splattered around my cheeks- but I guess Ken is used to hand-to-hand fighting, so he dodged the massive swing Aya just took at him. That idiot, suggesting that Aya might be in love with me. That's ridiculous!...Isn't it? Yep, it's definitely unthinkable. You know what, it was probably another Yohji. I've met at least four of us; Aya could've been talking about anyone. That'd explain his reaction to what I said, why he didn't rip out my spinal cord. Yeah, I think I'm right. It had to be someone else.

"Hey, Yohji…Can you please come and help me clean out the storeroom? It needs a lot of work right now."

Hmm, I guess Omi wants to know what's going on, as well. I have no idea what I'm gonna tell him; I can't spill about Aya, because I don't know how far I can push 'Happy Aya' before he snaps and massacres us all! Might be fun to find out, though…No. No more messing with that redheaded bastard, this whole week has just been way too bizarre. I do NOT want this to continue- my world was perfectly happy when Aya was an asexual son of a bitch who spoke only to rip me a new one.

"Okay, kid, I can see that there isn't enough work for two people in here. What'd you want to talk about? Girl trouble? Or…BOY trouble? Heh heh heh."

Oooh, it's so easy to make the poor chibi blush. It takes so little effort, it's barely fun anymore…oh, who am I kidding, it's fun every time! God damn, I really DO mess with people a lot. I can't help it if I can only amuse myself with the help of another person…in more ways than one! Ah, fuck, the kid looks unhappy. Maybe this wasn't the best time to be cracking jokes…

"Ha ha, very funny, Yohji. No, it's about Aya. He's been acting quite…_differently_ since the mission last week. Did something go on between the two of you that I should know about? I can't have either of you wigging out on a mission and endangering all of Weiss."

Well, there's definitely nothing wrong with ME…apart from the nicotine addiction, the overzealous drinking, the casual sex addiction, the nightmares, the…oh, whatever. Anyway, why is Omi worried about me? It's Aya that's been off his rocker lately. The kid needs to talk to Aya about this…or not, because I think Omi's quite attached to the shape of nose he has now. I guess that's why he's talking to me, instead. But I don't think that Mr Freeze has anything against Omi, he DOES refer to him by his first name, after all.

"I have no idea what's up with the prissy one lately, and I can tell you that I'm not going to let anything affect our missions. I doubt that Aya would let anything endanger us, either. Unless it's him endangering Ken. One of us should really get back out there to make sure Aya isn't painting the Koneko walls red with Ken's blood."

…Omi doesn't look satisfied with that answer at all. Damn that kid, he can always read me so much better than anyone else. Even with my sunglasses firmly in place. But I'm not saying any more. It's the truth- I've never seen Aya let anything get in the way of a mission. But then again…I've never seen Aya be nice, either. And he's been doing a pretty good job of that towards me today…Shiiiittt, I hate being this confuzzled. I need to get out of here; it's definitely looking like a good night for clubbing.

"Alright, Yohji, if that's what you think. I trust your judgement when it comes to Weiss. I'll do a bit of cleaning in here, but you can go if you want. Have a good night."

Dismissed! Damn, but it's hard sometimes to remember that this responsible guy is about four years younger than me. Oh well, one of us has to have a little fun; Omi's too sensible, Aya's too bitchy and Ken seems happy to play soccer all day. No thanks.

* * *

I think I now see why Kudoh's always baiting me. This is really quite a lot of fun; the confused look he's been sporting most of the day is great! The only damper was when that idiot Hidaka made that ridiculous comment about me being in love with the slut- I'm not. Really! Which is why I tried to knock a few teeth loose in that stupid head; I have to defend my honour. I'd never risk catching something disgusting and painful from that sex fiend. Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear…

"So, Yohji, what's on the agenda for tonight?"

Hahaha! He almost fell over when I posed that question to him! What a fool. He's really getting worried about this. It's hard to be nice to him, but the end result is so pleasing that I just can't stop; I wonder if he's questioning his sexuality yet. I would love nothing more than to tear him down from his pedestal of heterosexuality, completely screw with all his preconceived notions about himself. That would teach him for being a whoring bastard, sleeping with anyone who has two legs and breasts.

"Uhhh…well, Aya, I was planning on going clubbing tonight. Booze it up a bit, find a hot chick, crawl back here at some ungodly hour tomorrow. Why?"

This is perfect. It seems to be the right moment to implement…_phase 2_. The opening of Operation: Mess with Kudoh's Mind has been a complete success. Looks like I need to find my best clubbing clothes- Kudoh is going to absolutely spit when he sees me tonight. All in the name of toying with him, naturally.

"Hmm, sounds like fun. Mind if I join you?"

* * *

What in the great FLYING fuck is going on around here? There has to be something in the water. Aya did NOT just ask if he could come clubbing with me. It's not possible! I'm trying to answer him, but words aren't coming…I'm just gonna nod at him. And try to close my mouth. He seems pleased…but I'm not. Then again, seeing Aya away from the store and missions could be interesting…I wonder if he'll find himself another boy toy…Oh gods, that thought makes me feel like…like…

"Okay. How about the same deal as last week? We'll meet at 11, but you can take us wherever. I'll be at your door then."

Aya's been taken over by a demon. A fun-loving, kinda annoying, gorgeous, playful demon. Fuck, I really did just think of Aya as gorgeous, didn't I? He might have a girl's name, but he's definitely male; living together for years allowed me to confirm THAT one a few times! I don't think that I've EVER looked at a man like that. And I'm not about to start. Fine, if Aya wants to come out with me he can, but I WILL be going home with a woman. I need to get laid. Now.

**{~~~***~~~}**

It's 10:58, and I'm just staring at myself in my full-length mirror. Damn, I look good. Seriously, I should be able to find a woman in no time. Several of 'em, in fact. As long as I don't have to bend over- these pants are so ridiculously tight that my knees are pretty much useless. It takes serious skill to pull off these gunmetal beauties, and be able to breathe. A touch of black eyeliner…and I'm done. It's surprising how well the whole androgynous thing works with the ladies. Fuck, he's knocking. Looks like it's time to go. Hopefully this isn't too awkward…

"Come on, Yohji! Hurry it up!"

Yeah, yeah, whatever, it's not like we're late or anything…Hoooolllyyyyy FUCK! Aya…Aya looks like…well, quite frankly, Aya looks like a walking wet dream. I thought that I had the whole 'masculine with a little femininity' thing down, but Aya is definitely gonna confuse people about his gender. If I didn't already know better, I'd probably try picking him up; I've always loved girls with short hair! He's wearing leather pants…gorgeously soft-looking black leather…ass-hugging babies that cling like a bitch…Shit, I'm staring. Why the Hell am I staring? It's probably just because I've never seen him dressed like this. Dressed so…un-Aya-ish. Yeah.

"Take a picture, it will last longer. I've had enough of standing here- let's go, Yohji."

And so, here I am, following Aya down to my car like a little puppy. Or…a kitten. This can't be good. I really, really, REALLY need to get laid. Tonight. Right, I don't care about seeing Aya in a club anymore. I'm taking the first hot woman I see and bailing with her, and that's that. Aya can get his own ass home…Shit, no more thoughts about Aya's ass. It's all about the women for Kudoh Yohji!


	8. Chapter 8

******* I wasn't planning on posting again so soon…but I was watching (Australian rules) football and, well, all those men in short-shorts running about, slapping each others asses…*******

* * *

It's been quite a while since I last had to wait in line at a nightclub. Tonight, naturally, is no exception: Kudoh and I, we make quite the pair. Plus, the club-rat seems to know the bouncer. We're admitted straight in, no waiting. It's strange, though; it's not difficult for good-looking males to get inside at the sort of clubs I frequent, but regular clubs usually only let women in without waiting. Unless…No, this place definitely isn't a gay club…

"Don't sweat it, Aya; this club is for…everyone. It's one of my favourites, too. Hot women ahoy!"

Kudoh had to lean right up close to my ear so I'd hear that…the pulsing beat is fairly loud, but nothing really out of the ordinary for a club. No, the feel of his breath right in my ear did not make me start. I'm in charge here; he's the one that's going to feel uncomfortable. I know what that bastard would absolutely love…there has to be someone I know here…Ah, there! I slept with him a fair while ago, whatever his name was…I don't think I ever bothered to find out…

"Huh? Mmmmm, hey there, Red…"

He jumps when I walk over and slip my hand around his waist, but I can't hear anything else he says over the frankly quite generic dance track. Not that it matters. I'm only with this guy to make Kudoh take notice, and hopefully put his world completely off its axis. If he was telling the truth when he said that he'd never been with a guy, the sight of me doing just that should probably knock him for six. He'd better enjoy the show…if I remember correctly, this man wasn't really one of the best I've ever encountered…

"Let's dance."

This time, it's me leaning close to talk; and that was most certainly a shiver that ran through this guy's spine when I did. Some people are just so easy to manipulate. Oh look, the male whore over there has found a few female counterparts to entertain him…Well, it's my turn to provide the entertainment now. I believe that if we move just to the side, there should be a clear path between us…Kudoh's looking straight at me.

"Oh, Red, fuck yeah!"

I make sure to pull this guy as close as I possibly can…one of my hands is running down his silver shirt-clad back, the other tangled in his long, blonde hair…huh, I never noticed earlier, but he does have quite similar hair to Kudoh….though I have a feeling that Kudoh's would be softer…he has his hands resting on my hips, making sure that our groins stay in contact as much as possible. I can feel that he's starting to get hard; I'm not feeling anything, though, because I'm too focused on the slut sitting directly in front of us, watching me with a look of…detached fascination. That's not good enough- I drop my hand from this man's back to rest on his ass, and Kudoh freezes, stopping whatever trivial actions he was keeping up with his trashy little harem. I've got him!

* * *

I never thought I'd live to see the day that Aya would make intimate physical contact with another person- let alone another man! But watching Aya, in those obscene pants and shimmering blue top, actually _writhing _up against some random guy…it's…oh, to Hell with everything, it's outrageously hot, okay? So hot that I'm running on autopilot with the women around me, when usually I'd be making an effort with girls this pretty…

"But they're only pretty; there's an absolutely gorgeous man in front of you, staring directly into your eyes…"

…I don't think I've ever heard THAT particular voice in my head…that incredibly persuasive, sensual, male voice…No, I'm NOT gay. Kudoh Yohji is straight, it's women or bust. And there are currently three willing and eager females around me, all trying to get me to leave with one of them. Hell, I could probably leave with all three of them. They aren't wearing much, either…yet I still can't tear my eyes away from Aya and his partner...Aya, who currently has his lips fastened to the neck of whoever that dude is…Fuck, this is too much, I have to get out of here…

* * *

Ah, crap, Kudoh's taken off, leaving three very put-out-looking hussies in his wake. Seems like this is my cue to exit stage right, and find that snivelling coward. I pull away from whatever this guy's name is, removing his hands from where they'd started creeping inside my waistband. Without a word, I leave him standing there, feeling like a complete cocktease yet not caring in the least. Even with the full-on contact, I'm not the slightest bit hard. What a useless idiot that man was. Complete waste of skin. I bet Kudoh could…nothing. Where has that fool gone? He can't have gotten far…

"Didn't think that you'd follow me out…I'd hate to have gotten in the way of you and your little toy."

Is that…jealousy in Kudoh's voice? It can't be. I was never very proficient at gauging people's emotions; it must be something else. Probably just the effects of me messing with him. Which is what I wanted, right? Yes, I wanted to make him uncomfortable, torture him with something that I knew he couldn't handle. Just like he's done to me many times before. But…this time…did I go too deep? I'm following him into an alley, to get us out of the fairly crowded streets, away from prying ears…

"Well, I assumed that you had enough filthy skanks to entertain you appropriately. You didn't seriously think that I was going to sit there, fending off overly enthusiastic and under-dressed women, did you?"

And now he's glowering at me. He really needs practice, his glare is pitiful. I'm not feeling in the least bit intimidated or frightened. Unhappiness looks quite out of place on his features…his face is much better-looking when he smiles…Oh God, now I'm sure the look on my face is far out-glaring his own. But it's directed at myself; I'm a fool, too. This is not the proper time to be entertaining ridiculous thoughts about Kudoh's smile.

"You may think that I sleep with ANYONE who throws themselves on me, but I don't. They have to be gorgeous, clean, and relatively classy. I don't do filthy little sluts. I have standards. I only do people, well, like you…If you were a woman, I mean!"

That last sentence came out really quite quickly. I think that Kudoh is more unsettled than his face is showing. I suppose that my efforts over the past week have compounded to completely mess with his sense of self…excellent. I hope that he is beginning to realise that not everyone will fall at his feet in the face of his overt sensuality…ESPECIALLY not me…

* * *

Oh, fuck. I'm standing in an alley, alone with a man who either hates me, likes me, wants to murder me, loves me or some combination of those things. I just want to go back to a club, any club, find a woman, and fall into my usual routine of drunken one-night stands. Instead, I'm getting a death glare, level 4, from a gorgeously androgynous creature who is making me feel something I've never even considered. EVER. And all this is making me blurt out some ridiculously stupid stuff.

"You keep saying that, Kudoh, but I'm finding it difficult to process the fact that you've never been with a man…thought about being with a man…dreamt about being with a man…"

He's taunting me. Daring me, I can just feel it. But what does he WANT from me? What is Aya trying to prove by completely messing with me, asking to go out then abandoning me in favour of some loser who…had a similar build and hair to me…while keeping full eye contact with me…?

* * *

He's just…staring at me. Oh God, this feels painfully familiar…the look on his face, I've never seen it in reality, but I have witnessed it before…No, no, this cannot be happening, Kudoh cannot POSSIBLY be considering…FUCK! He's kissing me…his lips aren't as soft as I imagined, his kiss is demanding, yet at the same time, strangely…tentative...maybe he really has never been with another guy before! He caught me off guard, and my mouth opened slightly, allowing his tongue entry, and he's running it against my own…and then, just as suddenly as he began, his mouth is gone, leaving me gasping for air…

"I…I'm so sorry, Aya…it's just that…you were, you ARE…just ridiculously beautiful tonight. I don't know what's going on…I've truly never felt anything but friendship for another man before, and I don't know…I'm going home. There's a bottle of Jack in my room, and that's just what I need to get through this…are you coming, or should I go without you?"

He thinks that HE'S the confused one…with just one kiss, Kudoh brought my cock to attention far more than several songs worth of grinding up against Mr Anonymous did…Oh shit no, I've fucked up…fucked up badly…I need to get home, NOW. Looks like I'm riding with Kudoh…at least we didn't come far from the Koneko…Oh God.


	9. Chapter 9

Silent. Awkward. Completely and absolutely fucking horrible. That's pretty much what I'd use to describe this goddamned car ride. I can't believe that I KISSED the frigid bitch…I must be crazy. It's not like I can even blame being trashed, we weren't at the club for long, and Aya would've seen that I barely drank a thing. Shit…I kissed Aya. And my lips didn't shrivel up and fall off! Wow! Oh crap, here comes the defence mechanisms. Why must I always start making STUPID jokes whenever I feel out of my depth? It just gets me into a deeper grave.

"Stupid shithead drivers, GET MOVING YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!"

Uh-oh. I've never heard Aya cuss like that, even at slow-moving cars. The fact that he's this anxious to get home spells bad news for my physical safety. Especially as I'm the one driving; it's gonna come down on my head if we don't get home QUICK. Four blocks to go…three…two…one…Thank Odin, Jesus and Hades, we're home! Actually, it's times like this that I really get to appreciate Aya's near-superhuman speed. Sure, he's not quite as fast as that Schuldig bastard, but I don't think many people could get out of this car and into the building as quickly as Aya did just now.

"Well, Yohji, I think this is a new low. You had three easy lays right there, and you bailed on 'em. Then, to top it all off, you stuck your tongue in your teammate's mouth. Your cold, angry, GAY teammate's mouth. See what happens when you're sober?"

Stupid hedonistic part of my brain, telling me shit I already know. It did get one thing right, though: I need a stiff drink. NOW. Aya should be safely locked away in his room by now. Well, either that or he's about to come bursting out the door, sword in hand. Heh heh, maybe he's locked away in his room with 'sword' in hand…fuck. I really need to get better control of my brain, now is NOT the time to be thinking shit like that. Booze…need booze…out of the car, in the back door, up the stairs…down the hall…WHAT THE FUCK?

"A-Aya? Why the Hell are you in my room? HEY! That's MY grog!"

That son of a bitch! Happily sitting in the middle of MY room, necking from MY bottle of Jack! Doesn't he have any of his own? Oh, wait, this IS Captain Serious, he's probably never even been inside a liquor store, let alone held his own stash. And Omi won't let me keep any alcohol in the kitchen, some bullshit about it being bad for me…Well, I was nearly stone dry tonight, and I still did some damned stupid things that may just get me killed…anyway, why is Aya on my floor?

"You see, I figured that because you sexually assaulted me, I should get your liquor to help me forget. I've decided not to kill you, so long as you don't get in the way of me drinking myself into a stupor."

…That was definitely an order, not negotiation. I guess he has a point. But why couldn't he go back to his own stupid room? I'm not leaving, and he looks like he's set up shop for a while…Ah, screw it, I probably won't even remember he's here after I start on…hmmm, what do I have in my wardrobe…fuck yeah, looks like it's vanilla vodka and Coke tonig-…this morning. At least Aya's on the floor, so I can sprawl out on my bed. I take back what I said last week, I hope Aya's a quiet drunk, I really don't feel like holding a conversation right now. He's making quite a dint in that bottle, he would've opened it and it's half gone now. Maybe he'll pass out. But then what would I do? There's no way in Hell I'd be dragging his deadweight ass to his own room, but if he woke up here he'd definitely be after my blood. It was bad enough last time he woke up in my bed!

"Whatever, Ice Prince. Or should that be Ice Queen? No, don't answer that, I'm not in the mood to be ripped a new one. Bottoms up!"

* * *

For God's sake; must everything that man says be sexual? I wish he wouldn't talk about being 'ripped a new one', that's a far too tempting mental picture…shit, I'm drunk already. I don't even know why I'm here, I just wanted to drink and I don't have anything, so I figured Kudoh would. I could see the bottle of whiskey under his bed, sat down to grab it, and then, well, couldn't be bothered standing again. Then he had to come bursting in just as I started. I wish he'd thrown me out, that would have given me some motivation to move…why IS he letting me stay? Mmmm, I need to drink more…thankfully it's been hours since I last ate; I should hit the deck pretty soon.

"Kudoh…why'd ya have to go an' kiss me?"

…Oh, fuck, I didn't really ask that out loud, did I?…Maybe he didn't hear me. Maybe it was so slurred that it was barely intelligible...I don't want to have this conversation right now…I don't want to have it ever…I just want to drink until I can only see a blur instead of Kudoh's annoying, handsome face…fuck. I really am just too far gone, aren't I? I don't hate Kudoh. I never have…Trust me to have a big, existential breakthrough when I'm smashed.

* * *

Looks like Aya's a talkative one, after all. But why, out of every question in the entire frigging universe, did he have to ask that? I DON'T KNOW. I'm not going to answer. He'll probably assume that I didn't hear; IF he even realises that he said anything. I guess Aya's a total lightweight, he's pretty much already gone and hardly any time's passed. But he is drinking Jack straight out of the bottle…Fuck, if he pukes on my floor, he's a dead man. What's he doing now? I can hear him moving below me on the floor somewhere, maybe he's going back to his OWN room…no, he's turned to face me, and…he's staring at me. Not in his usual, 'I'm about to gut you and use your intestines as a belt' kind of way, instead he looks kind of…lost…

"It didn't work."

Huh? What didn't work? Fuck, if he's stopped making sense, he's about to fall asleep or get totally violent…It'll be safer if I stay quiet, give him less of a reason to flip out at me…I like having teeth, thanks. And he's still staring at me- is he trying to get his laser eyes to activate or some shit?

"I figured if I drank enough, everything'd go all fuzzy, and I wouldn't haveta see your gorgeous face anym-…"

Did Aya really just say…Oh, fuck, what've I done? At least the idiot just passed out, slumped on his side all over my floor. That can't be comfortable, what with the piles of junk and clothes everywhere…but I guess he doesn't really notice, being smashed and all…That's no excuse for me to leave him down there. I'm not going to carry him back to his own room, I'm likely to walk into something and wake the others up. And if Omi and Ken see Aya like this, there'll be questions. Questions which I DO NOT feel like answering right about now. I didn't get far into my own drinking session, so facing the Spanish Inquisition isn't high on my list of priorities. Guess I should throw caution to the wind and let Aya sleep this off in my bed, rather then on my floor. If he's gonna wake up in here, he may as well be comfortable.

"I hope you appreciate this, you stubborn asshole. And if you lose it at me tomorrow morning, I'm going to rearrange your face, no matter how gorgeous you tell me I am."

Gods be damned, this man packs a lot of muscle onto his frame. He looks little, but he weighs an absolute ton! Finally, he's up on my bed. He can get stuffed if he thinks I'm putting him into something more comfortable, though. Fine, I'll take his boots off, but those pants are staying firmly in place. Besides, they really do look awesome on him…shit, no, no way. I just don't want him to think that I took advantage of him, that's all. But where am I gonna sleep now? I don't feel like getting properly faschnickered anymore. I just want to sleep. Oh, to Hell with it. Looks like I'm taking Aya's bed for the night. I am NOT sleeping on the floor, and I definitely ain't getting in my bed, not when there's an easily-angered bastard in it.

"Fucking Fujimiya, always making life difficult. Well, guess we'll continue this later, man."

S'pose I should leave him a note or something. Tell him that I'm in his room, so that he doesn't come barrelling in with a hangover and stab me or something. Whatever. There we go, short, sharp and to the point. Hopefully, he'll see it propped on the nightstand when he wakes up. I don't feel like being interrupted for a few hours, at least. Quietly down the hallway…thank fuck Aya left his door unlocked, picking a lock isn't the most quiet of activities! I don't think I've ever been in here…never really wanted or cared to…

"Wow, Aya's got some serious stuff in here!"

I can't help but say that out loud. Who knew that the pedantic prick would have such a messy room? Clothes everywhere, clutter on half the flat surfaces…Awww, that's so sweet, pictures of his sister! I really want to look in his cupboards and poke around, but I have a feeling that Aya knows the exact spot of everything in here, and he'll kill me if I starting sifting through all his shit. At least his bed doesn't have junk all over it…fuck, it's small, though! I guess he doesn't need all the extra room for someone else, like I do. Sigh, I wish I had someone else with me. I never did get laid like I wanted to…and now, here I am, alone in some another guy's room. This is a first. Oh well, I don't care. It's definitely sleep time…Hey, this bed smells really good…like…well, like Aya…


	10. Chapter 10

…Mmmm, I feel like I'm sleeping on feathers…this cannot be my own bed; it's far too soft and big, I must be dreaming…but I don't want to open my eyes and come back to reality, all alone in my own, cold room…This all seems so familiar…I want to stay here, in bed, with Yohji…Wait, that's not possible, I can already tell that I'm the only person in this bed…so why does everything smell like Kudoh? And why would I WANT to be in bed with Kudoh? Oh, don't tell me that I…GAH! Sitting upright was a mistake…my head is killing me…what did I do last night? I remember that we went out, and I was dancing with that guy…and then…shit, I'm never drinking again…

"Awake, Aya? Don't play dead on me, I heard you yelling, probably when you tried sitting up, am I right?"

Why is that insipid man in my…no, crap, no, I think I know why this is all so familiar…It's because I've been here before…SHIT! If I open my eyes slowly, it'll probably be okay…God no, I've been in this position once already, but it's just as mortifying the second time…Waking up in Kudoh's bed, with that idiot getting right up in my face…I feel about the same this time too, like Hidaka got some lucky shots at my head…Fantastic. Hungover, fully dressed and in another man's bed. No, not fully dressed, he took my boots off…a rare moment of intelligence from his foolish mind…That bastard's lucky that he didn't touch any of my other clothes, or else he'd be missing body parts right about now, crushing headache or not.

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood for your bullshit…"

If he isn't bearing Panadol and some magical hangover cure, I have no interest in dealing with Kudoh. I'm glad, however, that I cannot open my eyes, and therefore don't actually have to look at him…because his face will be infuriatingly smug, of course. I am blaming this entirely on him. Screw being nice to mess with him, I don't want a thing to do with this man outside of missions. Hang on…what the FUCK? That idiot KISSED me last night! That's right, which is why I was drinking! It really IS his fault that I feel like shit! I can't believe that Kudoh would have the audacity to pull such a stunt!

"And you loved every second of it, you know you did!"

One day, I will discover how to shut off that section of my brain. I WILL remove that annoying, Kudoh-esque voice from my subconscious. Always making up lies and falsehoods. I most certainly DID NOT enjoy that chain-smoking imbecile's tongue forcing its way into my mouth…but I did enjoy him saying that I was 'ridiculously beautiful'…Did he really announce that? Or is my brain just so messed up that I'm hallucinating? Kudoh wouldn't say anything like that, he's heterosexual…but why would a blatantly straight man kiss another male? Uhhh, this is all too much for my poor head…

"Wow, somebody's snappy this morning…not that it'll be morning much longer. Anyway, why do YOU get to be mad? You're not the one who spent the night in a tiny, hard bed. No wonder you're so pissy, having to sleep on THAT."

What on Earth is he rambling about…THAT BASTARD WENT INTO MY ROOM AND SELPT ON MY BED! The nerve of him! As soon as I feel up to yelling, he's going to wish that he never came in here this morning…What did he say about the time? It's almost the afternoon? Crap, I have to work soon…I don't think I can. Still, he was in MY bed? That's abhorrent…and certainly not causing a flutter in my stomach, that sensation is probably just me about to vomit…I really need to see if he has painkillers…slowly, unclench my eyes as slow as possible, adjust to the light…

"Good to see you can open your eyes, at least. I brought pills, figured you'd need 'em. And I got Omi to cover your shift."

Oh, I see now, he's holding a pack of tablets and a glass of water. At least he knows how to handle a hangover. I better sit up…slowly…Goddammit, I don't need his help, I don't want him putting his arm around my shoulders to keep me steady, I don't…Screw it, I can't be bothered anymore. I'm too sore to keep this stupid charade up. I like the fact that he has his arm around me, okay? I feel…safe. And now that I've got some water into me, I feel a bit less sick, too. Damn, I really didn't want the other two knowing about this, that I am not always the cold, antisocial statue I try to be…Shit, Omi probably went knocking on my door when I wasn't up earlier…he will know that Kudoh slept in there…

"Does Omi always check up on you? Seriously, I was PISSED when he woke me up this morning. Way too early for me to conscious. Gave him the shock of his life when I opened the door though, hahaha!"

* * *

I can see that Aya is worried about what Omi and Ken are gonna think about us sleeping in each other's beds. He needs to stress less; it'd be good for him. I'm glad that Omi doesn't come and bang on my door if I'm not up before 10, I probably would've figured out how to rig it to electrify him if he did. But after the initial shock and laughing fit wore off, and I explained what happened- minus the grinding and kissing, of course- he understood…sort of. At least Omi realises that him taking Aya's shift is better than trying to get a hungover Aya to be nice to the fangirls. I dread to imagine how many violent, but probably creative, deaths would happen…

"Th-…thankyou…I appreciate you letting me stay here. And for dealing with my shift…But can you leave me the Hell alone so I can get some more sleep, idiot?"

He can never go a full speech without insulting someone, can he? But there was no venom in that. Maybe he really does…no, Aya can't have a crush on me…then again, he didn't kill me after I kissed him…there was that thing in the hotel…and he really did call me gorgeous just before he passed out, didn't he…Holy shit, Aya's fallen for The Great Kudoh Yohji! Can't say I blame him, I looked in the mirror and it was love at first sight! But really; Aya? That cold prick is sweet on ME? Shit, man, he's so childish; insult the people you like. Haven't seen anyone do that in years! Well, I guess if I was ever going to go with a man, it'd have to be someone good-looking, like Aya…with all those muscles, and those amazing eyes…I've never seen anyone else with real purple eyes. They keep with my theory that Aya isn't human, but some kind of mutant made in a lab, hahaha!

"Alright, grumpy, I'll leave you alone. If I'm feeling nice, I might bring you some food…but that's if there're no pretty ladies in the store to hold my attention…And you sleep in your own bed tonight!"

Ah-ha! Right there, when I mentioned women, there was jealousy in Aya's face! Actual, real fucking JEALOUSY! Wow, Aya's got it baaaad for me. It's the Kudoh charm, always gets people enchanted. Hmmm, this could be fun…I know that Aya was playing with me last night…he wouldn't have chased after me if he wasn't. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, being with a man for once…just for experiment's sake, of course…and I s'pose that I have realised before that Aya's prettier than most of the women I see…Y'know what, I'm gonna go for it. He's about to close his eyes…wait for it, wait for it…NOW!

"Why, then, are you still here, yo-mmmmph!"

…It's odd that, for the second time in 24 hours, I'm kissing Aya. AYA! Sure, he tastes like absolute crap, and I might just lose my tongue for this but…the feel of his lips is so much different from the glossy mouths I usually kiss…and not necessarily in a bad way…He definitely knows what he's doing, too. I caught him off-guard again, so he opened to me, and his tongue…it's been a long time since someone could send shivers through me with just a kiss…Fuck. This isn't a joke anymore, is it? I have to pull away. He almost looks…sad, now. Why in the hell did I just do that? Do I have some sort of death wish? No…I know why I did it…I did it because I wanted to…

* * *

Wh-…wh-what does Kudoh think he's doing, AGAIN? This is low, even for him, I can't bring myself to fight him off…and he tastes so good, he can't have had a cigarette in a while…Oh, God no, this can't actually be what I WANT…can it? His lips feel just as good as last time…and the way his tongue is exploring my mouth…I want to pull him onto the bed with me, but if I do something so foolish…my hands have to stay under these covers…HIS covers…Oh fuck, I'm in Kudoh Yohji's bed, and his talented mouth is pressed to mine…and he's…gone? Why did he have to…?

"Later, Aya! And don't even THINK about leaving this bed until you can stand without puking on my carpet, because if you do, I'll make you clean it up and then pay for what you drank last night."

What an arrogant, cocky, idiotic son of a BITCH! If he thinks that I'm just going to let him waltz in here, kiss me and then threaten me, he's…totally correct. I really have no inclination to kill him right now…but why? He's not that important to me…is he? I have no positive feelings for him…And he DID NOT just wake my dick up, either…fuck. I really am just straight fucked, aren't I? And not even in the way I want to be…by Kudoh…Shit. There's no denying it. I've woken up in the bed of the man I'm desperately in lust with…and he was just in here, kissing me…and now I'm hard…I think I much preferred it when I was desperately in denial about this whole situation. Ignorance is bliss, and now…I don't know if I'll be able to keep myself from jumping Kudoh, the next time he's parading around in a tiny top and ridiculous pants...which is nearly EVERY time…shit.

* * *

*******As a side note, when I'm writing this, Yohji has dark hair like he did in 'An Assassin And White Shaman'...I much prefer him with the dark brown, rather than the blonde...Just a thought, haha! Dark-haired men FTW!*******


	11. Chapter 11

*******So, I happened to notice that I've occasionally written some sayings that are normal for me, but others don't quite understand 'em because it's Aussie slang.I'll try not to do it anymore, sorry!*******

* * *

Could I really have sex with another guy? Would it be that bad? Actually, I think my first question should be: Could I really have sex with AYA? Would sleeping with a teammate just fuck everything up for us? I mean, this wouldn't be the first time I've messed up a friendship with sex, I can't help it if the girls who want me sometimes happen to be the girlfriends of my mates…But I have to kill with this man, live with this man, work with this man…What would happen afterwards? Would we just act like nothing happened, or…? Shit, so many questions…no wonder I usually go for anonymous, no-strings-attached sex. But Aya…things would be different with Aya…

"Earth to Yohji, are you tripping balls there or somethin'? You just totally ignored two of the hottest women I've seen in here lately, what's on your mind?"

Don't say homosexual experimentation, don't say homosexual experimentation…Actually, that'd probably teach Ken for trying to get into my business, hahaha! I can just imagine the shock on his face if I said I was thinking about tapping Aya, he might even faint! Unless dear KenKen wants in, too…nah. Somehow I highly doubt it. Considering how hard he fell for…uh…what's-her-name, he's straight. Besides, I think Ken would last about ten seconds before Aya beheaded him…Oh, shit, speaking of Aya, I'd better take him some food. He should be okay to eat, it's mid-afternoon and I doubt he's had anything since lunchtime yesterday. Can't have Aya being grumpy, now can we…Ha!

"Same things I always think about, Ken, chaos theory and quantum physics. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd better take His Holiness something to eat. Don't want him trashing my bed because he's pissed off or whatnot. If I don't come back in fifteen minutes, send a search party!"

I don't think Ken has really gotten over the fact that Aya's up in my room. What can I say; Kudoh Yohji always bags the best for his bed! Lemme see, what do we have here that Aya might eat…Screw it, salad sandwiches it is. Easy and quick. I'm not putting TOO much effort into that bastard, especially if he refuses to eat on the grounds that I made it. Wouldn't be the first time! Cold, stubborn bastard…and yet, I'm thinking about sleeping with this guy…I must be masochistic somewhere under all this charisma. That has to be the only reason why I'd want to do it with Aya, and also why I'm about to enter the lion's den at feeding time…Wait, why am I letting him intimidate me out of my own room? Stupid twat.

"Yo, Aya, you alive in there? I brought you up some food, so I'm coming in!"

Yep, that sounds like a grunt of approval…or disapproval, I really can't tell. Either way, I'm going in. Well, he doesn't seem to have puked everywhere…or trashed the joint…actually, he doesn't look like he's moved far at all. Still in my bed, taking over my room, filling the place with a cloud of gloom…I'm probably gonna have to bring an exorcist in to get rid of all the bad spirits Aya's let in today, hahaha! As well as some sort of style therapist, because he's got that godawful orange jumper on…What the FUCK? He definitely didn't have that last time I was in here. He's gotten up, gone to his own room, changed his clothes and come back! What an asshole!

"Hey, you prick, why are you still here? You would've gone back to your own crappy room to change, and yet you came back? What's the deal with THAT?"

He looks vaguely shocked, like he thought I wouldn't notice. As if I wouldn't see that! I was a freaking PI, our bills were paid with my attention to detail! Sometimes this asshole is so stuck-up, assuming that the rest of us have no use whatsoever…and I'm still considering turning gay for him. I'm definitely one very fucked-up individual. Too many knocks to the head, probably. I still really need to get laid…but all I can think about is Aya. Methinks that the gods are trying to tell me to just get it over with, and then go on with my life. But what about what I want, you omniscient bastards?

"You said it yourself, moron, my bed is horrid and yours is amazing. I decided to make the most of it while you were working. Deal with it."

Huh, typical Aya answer. S'pose I should get him to eat, even if he doesn't want to…Yep, just as I figured, he's trying to refuse the food I slaved over. Whatever, if I have to force it down his throat, I will…Good, he's finally eating it. I guess we're just gonna sit in silence for a while, Aya doesn't seem real forthcoming with conversation…Y'know, even though he's quiet, rude, stubborn, cold and a complete bastard…Aya's absolutely gorgeous. I've always liked redheads, but most of the ones I've had were fake…I wonder if Aya dyes his hair? Somehow I doubt that, I've never seen regrowth or roots…but then again, there's a lot I didn't see about Aya before. Like why did I never notice him going out? Guess I should ask…

"Hey, Aya, there's something I've been wanting to know. Something else, this time! How come I never saw you go out? Like when I passed you on the strip the other week, how often are you out like that?"

I wonder if he'll deign to reply. Seems like he's pretty good at ignoring questions that he doesn't want to answer. I really do want a response to this one, though. It shits me that I never even noticed a single thing about him, that he was gay, and that he clearly has experience on the club scene. I mean, he picked up that guy yesterday in about two seconds flat…unless he already knew him…how many guys around here has Aya had? Enquiring minds want to know!

"Well, you would have noticed me going out if you were actually around of a night. If I went out after you bashed your way from the building, you weren't really going to know, now were you? And I'd say it was about once a fortnight or so. SOME of us don't need sex every five minutes."

Hey, he actually answered both my questions! With minimal insults, too! Maybe he really does have a thing for me, because I've kissed him twice and I still have all my body parts. Plus, he seems a lot happier to be in conversation with me these days…still less than your average person, but it's pretty damned good for Aya, Mr Silent. Would it be pushing my luck if I go for one more question? Will this be the straw that broke the camel's back? Ah, fuck it, live dangerously and the rest, blah blah blah.

"One more thing, then I might consider leaving you alone, even though you've camped out in MY bed. I should be kicking you out, but I'm not gonna if you answer me. Did you already know that dude from the club last night, or are your seduction skills on a level with mine?"

…He hasn't started yelling yet, he's not even snarling! He looks like he's thinking…hopefully, it's about an answer, and not about how he can use the plate he's holding to kill me. Because I have no doubt that he could do it. Maybe he's just flattered that I wondered if he's as good at picking up as I am; everyone knows that I'm the king of scoring! Okay, very good, I'm still alive…Lady Luck smiles down on me, 'cause I'm still kickin'!

"I slept with him a few months back. He wasn't very good at all; probably wouldn't have been able to find the sweet spot with a map and detailed instructions."

Whoa, Aya, never thought I'd put this against something you said, but too much information! I do know what he's on about; I've had a few gay friends over the years. They didn't have to worry about their girlfriends falling for me, and I made it pretty clear that I wasn't gonna be after their boyfriends. But that was then…and this is now…and I might actually be considering the possibility of 'changing teams' for the first time…I gotta know if he actually wants me. And if there's one thing I've learnt about Aya over the years, it's that he doesn't like people who dodge around the point. I just gotta ask, I really do. He doesn't have his sword, and he's in a pretty good mood…I guess it's now or never.

"Hey, Aya…Do you want to sleep with me?"

* * *

Where in the fucking HELL did that come from? I can't believe that he just came out and said that! But was it a request for sex, or just a query about what I want? Damn it all, it's times like these I wish I could gauge people's emotions better, but I just can't. I think he was asking what I want…and what do I want? What will he do when I answer? Is he secretly recording this, trying to embarrass me? Oh God, there's too many uncertain factors…but if I give no answer, I may never get another opportunity like this…I DO want to sleep with Kudoh…but everything will change if we have sex. I don't know what to do! I need to just follow my instincts…see where they take me…

"I…Yes, Kudoh, okay? I want to have my brains screwed out by you. Now, if you're done humiliating me, I think that I should go back to my own bed. I'd rather not stay here a moment longer."

It's all true. I want Kudoh, I've wanted him for longer than I'm comfortable admitting. I'm even perfectly happy to bottom for him. Indeed, I WANT to bottom for him. And now, whatever brought this on…I guess I'm about to find out just why I'm being so thoroughly questioned. It's your move, Kudoh Yohji.


	12. Chapter 12

I need to get up, and get out of Kudoh's room. I feel much better, my headache's almost completely gone, and now that I've eaten, I think I can move. Then again, maybe being sick all over his floor would be an adequate punishment for whatever scheme he's got now…Why would he ask me that? Just come out and SAY it so casually? This has to be proof that he's merely playing with me. He doesn't feel anything for me; everything he's done today, and yesterday, was all just to mortify me beyond belief. Asshole, I'm leaving this room…even if the bed is so deliriously comfortable…I have to get myself one of these…

"Oh, no you don't, you get back on that bed this instant! You're not going anywhere; we have more to…talk about."

Oh God, where he has his hand on my chest to push me back onto the bed…it feels like my skin is about to burst open, the tingling sensation is so vivid…He really is setting me alight with his touch, and I doubt that I'm dreaming this time…and if I am, I dearly hope that no one wakes me...I can barely move, his eyes boring directly into my own, green against purple…I'm paralysed, but it's not fear…this, it's, well, it's anticipation. He still has his hand on my chest, but it no longer pushes…it's simply resting over my heart. Can he feel how my heart races at his touch; can he feel how my skin is heating under his? Even through the layers of material, I feel his palm like it's lying directly on my bare skin…Fuck, he's leaning closer; is he going to kiss me again? Please, let him kiss me again…

"You want me, Aya. There's no denying it…and do you know what? Aya, I want you, too…So what are we going to do about this?"

Kudoh…Kudoh wants me? I'm certainly dreaming; this isn't happening! His voice in my ear, hot breath on my neck…I'm making it all up. The shifting of the bed, the extra weight…the feel of his leg as he drops it over my other side, resting his body on the top of my thighs…a dream. Kudoh isn't leaning over me, a hand splayed on either side of my head…and he certainly isn't slowly getting hard, I cannot feel him pressing into the top of my leg…Oh shit, what if this is real…Kudoh Yohji is on top of me, horny and willing…and I can't move, or speak…

"What do you think, Aya? Is this getting you…excited? I know it's working that way for me…Can you feel it?"

He doesn't really want me to answer, does he? Can't he tell that the ability of speech is beyond me at the moment? Obviously, something in my face is telling him all of this, because he's sitting back up…God, if he gets off me, I don't know what I'm going to do…he's pushed me too far…I cannot pass this off as a joke anymore. I want him. I want Yohji, and I want him now. Surely he can tell that my dick is mirroring his, getting harder the longer he stays sitting on me…Even if my voice isn't answering him, my body certainly is.

"What's the matter, Aya? Cat got your tongue? Maybe I should see if I can get it back…"

What…what does he mean by get it back? Oh God, oh crap, oh Jesus, he certainly isn't going anywhere…his mouth is on my neck…slowly making its way up my jaw, lips moving and sucking…if I thought he was burning me earlier, surely my skin is black and charred under his ministrations…Shit, did I just moan out loud? I think I did, I can feel Kudoh chuckling softly against my skin…Mmmm, he's captured my lips again…only he's not demanding this time…I can feel his tongue on my lips, asking for entrance…I instinctively open to him, letting him probe into my mouth…He's so good at this…even if he does taste of cigarettes now, I'm finding that frankly, I couldn't give a shit, as long as he doesn't stop…

"You're wearing too many clothes, Aya, love…let me help you with that…"

Thankfully, he's only pulled off enough to speak softly against my lips…it's hard to hear him, but it's not what he says that's important; it's how…I can hear the barely-restrained passion in his voice, a husky tinge in his usually smooth tone…I can only nod in response to his…well, it wasn't a question…oh whatever, as long as I can feel his skin on mine…I'm infinitely thankful for the fact that I'm only wearing my orange jumper, so Kudoh is easily baring my stomach as he lifts my shirt…I arch off the bed to help him, which…ohhh, fuck, which brings our groins closer to contact…Shit, he's running his palms up my chest as he pulls my jumper up, and I couldn't help but whimper when they passed over my nipples…I can't believe that this is happening…

"OI, YOHJI, YOU STILL IN ONE PIECE? I need you in th' store, I can sense the fangirl plague approaching!"

Fuck! Fuck that fucking dickhead Hidaka and his sense of timing! When I get full mobility again, I'm going to rip out his fingernails and force-feed them back to him! He's dead! Don't go, Yohji, ignore him, stay here with me…I could never say these things out loud, but surely he can read them all over my face…Kudoh gives me an apologetic look, tinged with anger…I think he's as livid at Hidaka as I am…Oh, no, don't…He's pulled my shirt back in place, with a little more skin contact than was probably necessary, and climbed off the bed…my body is crying out at the loss, the heavy warmth that Yohji brought to me…He's going back to the store. What does this mean, for us? What if he changes his mind? Has he had enough, is he thinking that women are the far preferable option? Is he about to order me out of his bed, out of his room, out of his bed?

"YES, HIDAKA, I'M OKAY. I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE….What a stupid fucker…Alright, Aya; I have another two hours to work. If I get back up here and you're not still in my bed, I'm gonna have to kill someone…most probably Ken. So don't go anywhere…please? Please stay, Aya. I promise we'll finish this properly…"

He…he wants me to stay? He wants me to stay! Wait a second, where does he get off, ordering me around…Fuck it; I'd follow him around the store on a chain if he asked me. I find it so hard to say no to Yohji, and even if it galls me to be at his beck and call…I'm staying. Even if it's only one time…I want this, and I can tell he does too…Fuck the consequences! Whatever this will mean for Weiss…we can decide upon that later. I'm tired and aroused, a bad combination, but…I think a nap is in order…

* * *

Thank fucking GOD, we're closed and Manx hasn't shown her face. If Aya isn't still spread out in my bed, looking distinctly fuckable, then I may just have to throw myself out the window….When the Hell did I start thinking about Aya like this? Why am I so desperate to do the dirty with him? I'm not even drunk, and yet I'm fully prepared to jump into bed with another GUY? A beautiful, dangerous, and pretty much pants-shittingly terrifying man…Oh jeez, I hope he's still in my bed. I have to see…if he's not…I don't even want to think about what might happen if he's changed his mind…I'm out of the shop and halfway up the stairs when I hear Omi yelling after me, better answer, I DO NOT need him bursting in on…us…

"I've got stuff to deal with, kid, so don't bother annoying me; I'm not gonna answer you!"

Hopefully he heard that. I'm not going back to check. I have better things ahead of me…as long as Aya is still here…Okay, Yohji, breathe…he's probably still in there, you know he was as into it as you were…and I know that thought scares the living fuck outta you, but Hell, if you're gonna sleep with a man, you won't find much better than Aya…really, you probably won't find anyone that comes even CLOSE to that gorgeously pale redhead…here goes…I'm slowly pushing the door open, hoping that he's in my bed like I left him…OH THANKYOU AGAIN, LADY LUCK! There's one hot piece of ass in my bed…asleep? Haha, guess I really didn't leave him with much to do, after all…but he seems to have occupied himself slightly…the bedcovers have fallen down his body slightly, showing me that he definitely got up at some point and ditched his clothes…the sight of his white shoulder is one of the most tempting things I've ever seen…but he looks so peaceful, I almost don't want to wake him…Haha, except my little head is screaming at the big one that he wants what I see. It's true, what they say; I DO think with my cock a lot!

* * *

Mmmm, what a dream…I was in Yohji's bed, and he was stripping me…but then Ken came along an ruined everything…even in my dreams he pisses me off…Wait, what? This isn't my bed…Oh my GOD…that wasn't a dream, was it…that explains why Kudoh is standing over me…and I'm naked…Shit, I'm naked! And…I guess he's here to pick up where we left off when that imbecile interrupted…Hmmm. And I want this. I really do…it's what I've always wanted…ever since I became 'Aya'…here in this same room…with this same man…I've come full circle.

"Yohji…get out of those clothes and into this bed…I'm not going to ask again…"

Thankfully, he didn't get that fake little smug look he puts on when he wants to act confident. I WANT Yohji to be nervous…I want him to be completely mine. At least I've got my voice back, and he's complying with my wishes…His tanned skin, so different to my own; the smell I've been surrounded by since this morning; the long dick, swelling under my gaze; the voice that's lost its usual cocksure twang…I want it all so much. For once, I just want to forget what's going to happen tomorrow, and just live for today…I know that Yohji can make that happen. Again, the bed dips somewhat under his weight and the delicious heat returns, flooding through him to me…this time, though, he's lying next to me on his side, arm draped across my stomach…Yohji is mine.

"Let me be your first man, Yohji…let me feel you inside me…"

It's my turn to take control now; it's me who climbs on top of him, our naked skin tones complimenting each other and our bodies responding in kind. We're both hard, his full length longer and more crooked than my own…I need to feel him, take him in my hand…Oh, GOD; he does the same, our hands brushing each other in our mutual passion…he may not have done this to another person, but he definitely picked up a few things on himself, Yohji is damned good at this…I feel like my mind is about to white out from plea-…uuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.


	13. Chapter 13: The Spectacular? Finale!

Ugh…bloody sunlight…always interrupting a good sleep…Oh, shit, whatever girl I slept with last night is still here, I'm gonna get absolutely slaughtered by Aya if he sees her…Well, fuck me running! I don't think that Aya is going to have any problem with my current bedmate…I'm surprised that he's still here, really; I figured that he was gonna take off running the minute he finished…seems like he actually is quite attached to this bed…and hopefully even its owner…Crap. This really was never just for shits and giggles, was it? I didn't just want to sleep with any guy…I wanted Aya, and Aya alone. Looks like the men of Japan are safe…I might be bisexual, when all's said and done, but I only want my evil, redheaded bitch. No, not Schuldig, the OTHER evil redheaded bitch. Although…Nah, no way in Hell would I go near that particular cockbite!

"Stop thinking so loud, Yohji, I can hear the rusty cogs in your brain moving and it woke me up. Shut it!"

Hahaha, I'm definitely in; Aya's taken to calling me 'Yohji'! And it seems one Hell of a lot less forced than when he was doing it two days ago. Damn, I'm good. Plus, his insults have been a lot lighter lately…I haven't actually feared for my life in a good, oh, twenty-four hours. I'd be kinda worried if Aya wasn't here right now, that he was off plotting my gruesomely 'accidental' death, but he's…Ohhh, that's so cute! He just turned towards me, tilted his face back to glare (level negative 50), then tucked his head under my chin…Whaddaya know, Aya isn't opposed to physical contact! Mmmm, his hair is nice and soft, though…it's different feeling someone whose hair isn't gunked up with a million different products…

"You're still doing it, I can tell. Either go back to sleep, or put some of than energy into...better pursuits…like getting me some breakfast! I'm absolutely famished. You only fed me once yesterday, remember?"

Same old Aya, I guess…ordering me around, do this, do that, yadda yadda…Whatever, if His Highness wants breakfast, I s'pose I can get him some…I am pretty hungry, after all…then, maybe once we're…_refuelled_…the second round can start…if he wants a second round…I know I do! Holy fuck, stop the presses, alert the masses: Kudoh Yohji might just sleep with the same gir-…guy twice! And a third time…fourth time…fifth time…Gods be damned, I really hope that Aya isn't just in this for a casual fuck…He fascinates me, and I want to know more about him…I think they need to check if Hell is still hot, because…I want to have a proper relationship with Aya! I haven't wanted that since, well, Asuka! But I have the oddest feeling that she'd be okay with this…

"Well, if you're too selfish to keep my energy levels up, you can forget about this ever happening again! There'll be no sex for you if I'm too weak to do it properly!"

Even though he's speaking to my neck, I can hear the smile in his voice…does that mean that he wants to do this again? I hope so! I think I might be getting attached to having Aya in my bed…if only every day could be like yesterday, with him lying naked in my room, at my beck and call…Mmmm, that's one hot image…Almost as hot as the real vision in front of me, arm tucked around my waist, hair tickling my chin…I can't believe that this is real! I had gay sex; with Aya; he's still here, cuddled against my chest; and I have a bizarre urge to wine-and-dine him! Or, at least, go get him some food. I haven't gotten someone else breakfast in years!

"YOHJI! Wake up please, Yohji! You need to work, Ken and I are off today, and we haven't seen Aya! Come down to the store…please?"

God fucking shit DAMMIT! These two have some sort of happy moment-tracking chip installed in their brains, I swear. Oh just wonderful, now Aya's gone all stiff in my arms…and not in the good way, either! I dunno what I should say, or if I should pretend to be dead or something…I don't know if Aya wants them to know that he's here…I have no problem with it, but I'm a totally shameless exhibitionist…not that waking up with a gorgeous man is shameful, of course! Shit, man, Omi and Ken would probably be jealous! After they got over the shock of me melting the, to their knowledge, straight Ice Prince! Or maybe the shock would come from me, lover of women all across Japan, sleeping with another dude. Crap, this is getting me nowhere; what should I say?

"Fuck off, Hidaka, Omi; Yohji and I are busy! Go find someone else to infuriate!"

Well, looks like I shouldn't have worried! Aya's got this under control, and he even pretty much broadcast the fact that we're doing something…fun. It's gone silent outside the door, sounds like the others have no idea what to make of Aya's order! Retreating footsteps, whispered conversations…aaaand they're gone. Actually, screw breakfast; I need to know what Aya thinks is gonna happen next RIGHT NOW. I guess that it's a good sign that he told Ken and Omi…but with Aya, sometimes you never know. He has a terrible habit of surprising the shit out of me…

"Listen, Aya…I have to know…What do you want from this? From…us?"

* * *

What the…What does he mean by that? Is he worried that I'm about to return to ignoring him? Or…does he WANT things to go back to normal? Wouldn't surprise me, the whoring bastard…No. I need to stop immediately assuming the worst of people. It was hoping for the best that got me into this bed, warm in Yohji's arms, wrapped around his body…maybe hoping for the best doesn't always lead to disappointment. But what do I want? Do I want to leave, and never look back? Or do I want to have sex with him whenever we need to work out some tension? Or…do I want to have a proper relationship, actually establish a connection with another person, for the first time in…in Aya's life? I know that I can never be Ran again, but maybe, just maybe, with Yohji's help, I can…let Aya actually feel something. This will never happen if I don't open myself up…it might hurt, which I've been avoiding since I joined Weiss…fuck it…let's hope that someone's on my side today…

"Yohji, I…I think that I want to wake up like this again tomorrow…and the next day…and then after that…"

* * *

He WHAT? Aya wants to…he wants to stay with me? Oh gods, I don't feel even the tiniest bit sad at leaving behind the women and the whoring, as long as Aya agrees to move in here ASAP! He's just down the hall, and we both know that his bed sucks, and as the last guy to move into the Koneko, his room is the worst too…That's it. Settled. He's moving in with me. I couldn't give a shit if he says no, he's definitely thinking yes, and I'll move his shit when he's not around if I have to! He'd probably try and hurt me, but I'd live- he won't want to give up on me so soon! I'll even stop flirting with everything that has tits, if only he's gonna stick to what he just said! I can't resist; I tilt his head back to kiss him, without urgency but it's still amazingly passionate…I think I'll be able to get used to this.

"Well then, Aya m'dear, looks like we have the same opinion on something for once! As long as you agree to move all your stuff in here; I got plenty of space and I flat out REFUSE to spend any more time on that torture device you call a bed. What do you think? Wanna spend the day in bed, after food of course, and then tell the consequences to fuck themselves?"

That pretty much sums up how I want this to go. Just us, no matter what Kritiker have to say on the matter…I know that Ken and Omi will be fine with it, once they can pick their jaws up off the floor; Omi'll be glad that I've stopped slutting about and that Aya's showing a human side. Ken probably won't notice any difference- but that's just part of who he is! As long as Aya isn't going to have a change of heart…but the way he's relaxing into my touch, I think that we're all good. He's so adorable when he's tired! Maybe I shouldn't have kept him up so early this morning…but if this was gonna be a one-time deal, I was making the most of it. But now…we've got the future and each other…life is looking up, once again, for Kudoh Yohji!

"I think that I can agree to those terms. I'm really quite taken with this bed, after all…and I suppose that I can put up with its owner! Let's just see where life takes us…me and you…"

Haha, victory! Aya is completely stuffed now, I've got him! But just as much as he's mine, I'm his…and, although the thought of belonging so completely to someone else would've made me take off running last week, now I feel strangely…at peace with the idea. Looks like I've gotten myself a new roommate, and a boyfriend to boot. Holy fuck, I never would have guessed that I, the dedicated womaniser, would end up with a freaking boyfriend! Plus, we'll be breaking hearts left, right and centre whenever we go out. Maybe it is true what they say; all the hot ones are gay! But right now, this hot one is starving…it's time to eat- though before that, breakfast!

"You got yourself a deal, Beautiful! I'm even gonna get you some food after that. I'll be back in a minute; and if you even think about going anywhere, I'll be incredibly sad and will probably sit on my floor and cry. Don't make me turn my gorgeous face all puffy and red, Aya!"

Wow…Aya can laugh! He looks amazing while doing it, too…I should've guessed. Oh, I just want to take him downstairs and parade him in front of the others…and especially the fangirls! They're gonna be crushed when they find out that he's mine, and I'm his! Okay, it's decided; I'm making sure that the fangirls know EXACTLY what's going on between Aya and me! I just want everyone to know…we gotta go out tonight! I'm putting Aya back into those leather pants, and we're hitting the club scene.

"Oh, and one last thing: we HAVE to go out this evening. I don't care where- I just want everyone to know that we're together! Hahaha, as long as you agree to only put your hands down MY pants this time!"

He's still tangled up in my sheets, looking deliciously bared…the slightest trace of a smirk is on his face, as he pantomimes thinking hard…This is a whole new Aya! I'm not letting him go until I know everything…and after I do learn everything, I'm guessing that I still won't want to let go. He's fucked if he ever wants to get away from me; but then again, he's gonna be fucked if he stays! Regularly and for long periods of time, definitely.

"Alright, Yohji. I promise!"

~~~THE END~~~

*******Thankyou for reading all the way to the end of my very first fanfic, and an extra big thankyou to those who took the time to review! I truly appreciate every little thing. I hope I didn't write anything too dodgy, as it was entirely self-proofed and edited, but thanks for sticking with me! I'm glad to be done with this frickin' happy story, and I am never writing in this dialogue-sparse style again. /rant.

Thanks again!

-SocialDegenerate*******


End file.
